Amor Prohibido
by sendatzaile
Summary: ¿Eres capaz de amar por tantos años auna sola mujer? ¿puedes a la vez amar, ser el maximo pecador del mundo? puedes volverte loco...si es que tu corazon se siente solo Si tus hijas son de distinta raza... has roto las reglas de la vida y el equilibrio.
1. Zanya y kaneto

En el bosque solo se podía oír el sonido de un ángel cantando cerca del lago la joven de cabello blanco, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados ocultando sus hermosos ojos verdes tan verdes como las hojas del manzano en primavera.

Observando y esperando en ese momento un ser siniestro miraba a la joven, encerrado en su ira y con todos los conocimientos que este tenía desde su juventud, sobre la joven que estaba ahí.

De pronto la joven sintió una mano tibia en su hombro, por lo que esta dejo de cantar y miro a esa mano tibia que provenía de una conocida.

Alicia: -sonriéndole a la joven de cabello blanco - Zanya deja de cantar…nos podrían escuchar…-meditando en el lago-

Zanya: lo siento….-guarda silencio, mientras guardaba sus alas de blancas plumas que ya había recalentado en el sol-

Alicia: -esta abre sus alas ya que hace pocos instantes había arribado al lugar, mientras lo hacia le comento a la joven de cabello blanco- En donde vivimos sabes bien que esta prohibido venir aquí...

Zanya: -se entristeció por un momento, pero luego subió la vista- Yo lo comprendo...pero no pretendo faltar a la ley...solo quiero vivir mas allá de donde puedo estar...ver mas allá de lo que conozco...

Alicia: -la joven queda pasmada al sentir una presencia maligna a su alrededor- Zanya vamos...por favor...

Zanya: descuida…todo estará bien...-la joven de cabello blanco subió la vista, ya que hace bastante tiempo esta se sentía observada.-

Alicia: pues bien...si quieres meterte en problemas…bien por ti...yo no me arriesgare...nos veremos en el palacio...favor regresa pronto...-levanta el vuelvo tan velozmente, que sobre el lago en donde estaban, se notan las ondas de este que se habían formado-

Zanya: -esta se levanta se quita sus zapatos de color negro brillante y mete sus pies al lago, ya que hacia ese día bastante calor, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos-

Pasaron algunos minutos en el cual la siniestra forma había caído en una trampa.

Se sabia que en el mundo humano, ver a un demonio o a un ángel era bastante suerte para la gente, peor siempre estaban los pillos que colocaban trampas para vender a esos seres a muy buen precio, por lo que cada ángel y cada demonio debía estar con mucho cuidado en el mundo humano.

Por eso estaba estrictamente prohibido.

El siniestro ser, había caído en una trampa hecha por humanos, por lo que este estaba echando maldiciones por lo que le había sucedido, pensando la forma e inspeccionando la malla para ver que tan inteligentes eran estos seres

…: -mientras forcejeaba- malditos humanos...no hayan mas daño que hacer a su mundo capturando a quienes mas tarde le aremos el daño al doble del que ellos están provocando al mundo.

Zanya: -la joven ángel escucho las molestias de ese ser y de inmediato supo quien era- Un demonio...-Se levanto de el lado enseguida-

…: -se trataba de liberar, forcejeando y maldiciendo- malditos humanos cada vez haces estas porquerías mejores…

Zanya: -se pone sus zapatos y se acerca al extremo del lago a ver quien estaba ahí- Tu demonio...-lo decía mientras que desde su vestido largo sacaba una espada muy fina, para poder defenderse ante cualquier cosa-

Era un demonio con el cabello café oscuro unos colmillos y un atuendo oscuro en su mirada un odio sin poder calcular, no noto que ella estaba ahí mirándolo por lo que este siguió con su plan de liberarse.

…: mejores…pero no perfectas…-Saco de su abrigo un cuchillo de color negro, tenia manchas de sangre, con lo cual corto las cuerdas de la malla y se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo rápidamente-

Zanya: -para evitar conflictos esta hizo desaparecer sus alas mientras aun tenia en cuchillo entre sus ropas-

…: -Al terminar de sacudirse el polvo, este levanta la vista para mirar quien estaba mirándolo-

Zanya: -Miro sus ojos, llenos de odio, por lo que esta retrocedió-

…: -se le acerco rápidamente, y la miro de pies a cabeza- y tu quien eres? -con una voz muy grave y una mirada desafiante-

Zanya: -lo miro fríamente lo tomo de la mano rápidamente y con toda su fuerza lo lanzo al lago- ...

…: -salio del lago abriendo sus alas de dragón- gr….ustedes…que no se cansan de arruinar el mundo!

Zanya: no más de lo que ustedes lo arruinan! -grito con furia-

…: -estira sus manos creando una esfera oscura-

Zanya: -abre sus alas de ángel- no te atrevas

…: aguarda un momento….-desaparece su esfera y retrocede a cierta distancia- te conozco…tus eres…ese maldito ángel que estuvo en la batalla del siglo…la que saqueo la maquina

Zanya: -cierra sus alas- soy yo….mi nombre es Zanya y los Ángeles no somos malditos…ustedes si…

…: me haces un cumplido…

Zanya: y tú quien eres?

…: mi nombre es kaneto…-se reverencia- el demonio del tercer infierno

Zanya: valla…

Kaneto: ahora…como ya sabes quien soy…me temo que el paraíso se reportara otra perdida…

Zanya: -lo mira con interrogante-que dijiste...

Kaneto: -se le acerca rápidamente y la sostiene con sus brazos-

Zanya: -cierra sus ojos- espero…que sea al revés…

Kaneto: -mirándola le sonríe mostrándole sus colmillos-

Zanya: no me mires así...-se fija un poco, que tal demonio era bastante atractivo, pero despertó repentinamente al ver la realidad de la situación-

Kaneto: -este la toma con mas fuerza y le da una bofetada en la cara muy fuerte-

Zanya: -No alcanzo a reaccionar por el golpe, que le impacto mas en su labio por lo comenzó a salirle sangre de inmediato- eres un…

Kaneto: -sonriéndole, pensó por un momento que era un ángel muy llamativo, y tenia sangre y no halló mejor manera de quitarle esa sangre que dándole un beso muy agresivo en sus labios-

Zanya: -la joven, abrió sus ojos de una manera muy especial, nunca había sentido esa sensación por lo que poco a poco se dejo llevar por ese beso tan agresivo y a la vez tan delicioso que ella jamás había experimentado, cerro de a poco sus ojos dejándose llevar por tal sensación-

Kaneto: que dulce…es la sangre de un ángel…-dijo al momento de dejarla mientras le sonreía-

Zanya: -al momento de que el, le dijo eso a ella, esta estaba muy sonrojada- yo...

Kaneto: -se extraño al verla así, ya que no entendía las expresiones de los Ángeles- por que me miras así -extrañado-

Zanya: -mirándolo, siente una presencia amiga- tu...

Kaneto: mmm…creo que debemos dejar nuestra charla para después, adiós...angelita...-sonriendo, este la suelta y abre sus alas dragonicas y alzando el vuelo dejándola ahí tirada-

Alicia: Zanya! -grita fuerte y llegando lo mas rápido que pudo tomando sus manos- estas bien? Te sucede algo...-mirando el cielo mirando que el demonio se había marchado- te hizo algo...?

Zanya:... no...-estaba muy afectada, pero aun así guardo silencio a lo ocurrido-

Alicia: vamos…? -sonriéndole-

Zanya: -le sonríe- si vamos...-se pone de pie con ayuda de ella-

Al llegar al palacio, ella estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana, todo lo ocurrido, no podía dejar de pensar en el demonio, y el beso que este le dio, eran tantas sensaciones que pasaban por su mente. No sabia que hacer, pensaba en que le atraía un demonio, y que a la vez, era un pecado, dado por todo lo que le habían enseñado.


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

Pasaron algunos días, en cual Zanya, estaba muy pensativa, acerca de su encuentro, pensando, había leído varios libros en donde salía expresamente que no se podía relacionar con demonios, solo para las peleas.

Al día siguiente Zanya estaba caminando por la playa

Zanya: -murmurando- cada vez que pienso en el…me duele el pecho…no puede ser….esto que siento…

En la tarde zanya llego a una roca y se sentó a apreciar la brisa marina.

Zanya: -pensando, acerca de lo pasado-

Durante ese mismo tiempo Kaneto, estaba en su vida, no le tomo importancia a lo sucedido.

En un bar

Kaneto: -bebiendo-

Edu: que tienes kaneto? –un demonio de cabello azul largo le pregunto-

Kaneto: nada…

Edu: supiste que algunos Ángeles andan en la tierra?

Kaneto: a decir verdad, ya tuve un encuentro

Edu: si…mira tú…y que paso?

Kaneto: pues nada, solamente luchamos, pero venia alguien mas y me fui solo eso

Edu: perdón? -dijo sarcásticamente-

Kaneto: haa olvídalo –se levanto pago su trago y salio rápidamente-

Voló hasta el muelle, en donde se sentó en un mástil a pensar, sobre lo que había pasado, recién se puso a pensar sobre ese encuentro, se había besado con varias chicas , pero nunca a un ángel

Kaneto: -sonriendo- Ángeles…-miro hacia las rocas y vio a la joven ángel- mmm –se levanto rápidamente- es…-sonriendo abrió sus alas y voló rápidamente hacia ella-

Zanya: -mirando el mar- un beso…-miro hacia otro lado-

Kaneto: ey tú! Angelita! –Baja sus alas quedando parado en la roca-

Zanya: -mirándolo- es…tu…-se levanta hostil- tu…demonio! Vete!

Kaneto: -su cabello se mueve por el viento del mar- cálmate, nada te are…si te portas bien

Zanya: -cierra sus ojos y le grita- vete!1 me has dañado de por vida, no tengo cara para mirar a mis superiores luego de eso que me diste

Kaneto: -con indignación- eso que te di…vaya ustedes los Ángeles no se conforman con nada, da gracias que te bese además…con esa cara quien querría besarte

Zanya: -se molesto de inmediato- que dijiste! Eres un ingrato…tu me lastimaste a mí, y mas encima tienes el descaro de decirme que soy fea…

Kaneto: -se comenzó a reír- no eh dicho eso, pero si dejaras de llorar tanto y sonrieras mas podrías tener algún noviecito, por que veo que ni lo tienes

Zanya: -se levanta furiosa- no tengo, mi dios en el momento indicado me dirá quien es mi verdadero amor

Kaneto: el verdadero amor, no me digas que crees en esas idioteces?

Zanya: -mas molesta aun, no podía ni siquiera ella entender de por que estaba conversando con un demonio- vete de aquí…si no quieres que..

Kaneto: -la sujeta rápidamente de los brazos, tal como la vez anterior-

Zanya: suéltame! Demonio! –Se desespero a verse en los brazos nuevamente del demonio-

Kaneto: cálmate…

Zanya: -comenzó a gritar- si no me sueltas juro que gritare a los 4 vientos que me escuchara y alguien vendrá por mi!

Kaneto: -la arrincona en una roca- estas segura que gritarías?

Zanya: -miro la situación en la que estaban y solo torno a sonrojarse- déjame ir…

Kaneto: -la miro que estaba sonrojada- ha ves que no te quieres ir, no por nada tendrías los cachetes rojos…

Zanya:-forcejeo un poco para liberarse, pero fue inútil- por favor..Demonio, déjame ir…

Kaneto: -la quedo mirando, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, al reaccionar realmente se alejo de ella rápidamente-

Zanya: -lo miro con un poco de inquietud, por que un demonio jamás le había hecho caso a un ángel- … pensé que no me soltarías…

Kaneto: -se voltea- querías que te soltase no?, entonces vete…

Zanya: claro que me iré…-abre sus alas blancas y solo ve su espalda- gracias…

Kaneto: -se sorprendió que un ángel le agradeciera algo, y se volteo a mirarla- por que me lo agradeces…-nunca había visto un ángel tan de cerca, y era una chica según el bastante atractiva-

Zanya: -lo miro fijamente- a pesar de ser tan fea…según lo dices, tengo algo que se llama modales…

Kaneto: -se comenzó a reír- no has de creer que te dije fea por que realmente lo eres?

Zanya: por favor yo se que fue enserio…tienes razón, en este momento todas mis amigas tienen una pareja…soy la única que falta, por que ha de ser?

Kaneto: -se cruzo de brazos- tal vez por que nunca estas allá…siempre estas en este pútrido mundo

Zanya: no comparto la idea de pútrido, ya que este mundo es hermoso, solo queda que la gente no sabe apreciar lo bueno…

Kaneto: los humanos no cuidan, destruyen y nos están persiguiendo a mí y a ti como animales…

Zanya: -baja sus orejas al escuchar- se que es verdad, pero yo confió en las personas que pueden cambiar

Kaneto: nadie puede cambiar…todos se quedaran así…

Zanya: -le sonríe- cualquier demonio me querría ver muerta, tus principios son esos, como los míos, y míranos aquí hablando…

Kaneto: tu estas interesada en mi, por que te bese..-la miro fijamente-

Zanya: -lo miro de la misma forma- …no, eso no es cierto…

Kaneto: -se le acerca nuevamente y le acaricia la mejilla- claro que si…

Zanya: -solamente se sonrojo, el tenia razón , aunque ella lo negase era así, había pensando tanto en el, pero siempre dejaba a ultimo que el era un demonio, solamente le pregunto quieta- por que…la otra vez…me besaste

Kaneto: no te bese…solo lamí la sangre de tus labios, tu lo tomaste como un beso, si puede ser, solo me intereso la sangre de aquellos labios…

Zanya: solo fue eso….-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no sabia que hacer si enojarse o quedarse tranquila, su rostro tomo una actitud muy neutral-

Kaneto: -la quedo mirando- por que me miras así…

Zanya: -la única actitud que pudo tomar fue de molestia- lárgate de aquí…

Kaneto: -se enojo también- a mí no me vas a echar de ningún lado…

Zanya: -se hizo hacia atrás, estirando su mano iluminando el sector tomando su arco dorado y una fecha que saco desde su espalda- lárgate…

Kaneto: -retrocede- oye oye…cálmate…

Zanya: -estaba furiosa- tú me robaste mi primer beso! Y eso no significo nada para ti…arruinarte mi primera experiencia…así que mejor vete…

Kaneto: a tu edad, aun no has besado a nadie…tendrías unos 500 años Ángeles no?

Zanya: -No quiso responderle, pero era evidente que si- vete! –Le grito con furia-

Kaneto: valla valla… mira tu…pero que les pasa a los Ángeles, no eres, fea, debe ser por que nunca los miras a los ojos…

Zanya: más o menos…-tenia razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo, había tenido pretendientes, pero ella nunca pudo siquiera mirarlos y no sabía por que-

Kaneto: -le dio una sonrisa- ves que tengo razón

Zanya: tu?...-lo miro mientras bajaba su arco-

Kaneto: yo tengo 2000 años –se rasco la cabella un tanto nervioso-

Zanya: -soltó su arco, al hacerlo este se disolvió en un polvillo dorado y se sienta en la roca nuevamente triste-

Kaneto: -se sienta junto a ella- cálmate…

Zanya: -se entristece- no ves…que rompiste una regla sagrada…

Kaneto: -le toma la mano a ella- no hemos roto nada, cálmate….

Zanya: -lo quedo mirando- si lo hicimos…-tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados, que no sabia que decirle-

Kaneto: -la miro un poco decidido- además, para ti ni para mi significo algo…así que de que te preocupas

Zanya: -sintió como el demonio tomaba su mano-

Cuando ambos se tomaron de las manos un viento calido recorrió sus cuerpos y a la ves un viento frió ellos solo se miraron, no tenían idea de cómo mirase si con odio u algo mas

Zanya: gracias…-lo miro al escuchar lo que este le dijo-

Kaneto: no te preocupes…además, no querrás que te mate ….por que si alguien sabe esto, de segurito nos queman en el fuego azul…

Zanya: -tubo una visión en ese momento del fuego azul, de alguien quien estaba siendo quemado- no..-soltó su mano y se agarro la cabeza-

Kaneto: -la mira preocupado- oye…que ocurre…

Zanya: nada….por favor no me busques mas…-se dejo caer de la roca, en el aire y antes de caer al mar, esta estira sus alas blancas alzando el vuelo hacia el palacio-

El demonio se levanto de la roca mirando a la joven ángel quien se dirigía a su casa, se percato que había un pañuelo ahí, este lo recogió y se lo guardo en su chaquetón

Kaneto: -dio un suspiro- un ángel y un demonio…e oído esa historia antes….

Mientras Zanya volaba por los cielos derramo un par de lagrimas, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en ese demonio, le había robado su primer beso y ella estaba interesada en el, en conocer mas sobre ellos y sobre si realmente tenían un corazón como el de ellos, que latía siempre y que si podía amar y querer como el de ellos.


	3. Un Retrato, Una Nueva Realidad

El demonio, en sus pensamientos tiene muchas cosas en que pensar, sobre todo, si este es el rey del tercer infierno.

Pero este no es así, este prefiere pensar en cierto encuentro que tuvo con una cierta persona muy inusual.

Kaneto en ese momento se encontraba en el submundo, en su escritorio, junto y mirando el pañuelo que la ángel había dejado en su último lugar de encuentro.

Un gran demonio irrumpió los pensamientos de Kaneto, entro al escritorio, con una armadura plateada, se quito el casco plateado, en el cual su cabello rojo y sus ojos negros resaltaban

Azazel: en que tanto piensas? –Se le acerco el demonio dejando el casco en la mesa-

Kaneto: en nada…-mirando aun el pañuelo-

Azazel: de donde sacaste este pañuelo tan bonito –se lo arrebato-

Kaneto: padre…regrésamelo…

Azazel: no sabia que te gustara el aroma a vainilla hijo…que tendencia estas tomando…-se comenzó a reír-

Kaneto: cállate! No es mió…

Azazel: de quien es…oh…-mira la inscripción del pañuelo- mmmm no logro descifrarlo

Kaneto: -se lo quita- no te metas en mis asuntos…-se queda quieto- padre…dame tu sabiduría

Azazel: pregúntame…

Kaneto: un ángel y un demonio…pueden…tú sabes…amarse? –Lo miro con cara de pregunta-

Azazel: es de una ángel ese pañuelo?

Kaneto: no, solo que escuche en un bar una conversación sobre ese tema

Azazel: no tengo esa información, la buscare para ti…

Kaneto: gracias padre…-hace reverencia y se marcha-

Darki: Kaneto! –Dio un grito ensordecedor, ya que esa era su habilidad-

Kaneto: haaa –se agacho del ruido molesto que ella podía hacer- Darki…-se rasco la oreja- que quieres…

Darki: pues a ti tontito…-se le acerca-

Kaneto: -dio un suspiro mirándola-

Típica demonio, sensual, con un vestido que se le veía todo, de color negro, muy voluptuosa con todo bien puesto, a cualquier demonio le gustaría, pero no a el.

Darki: acompáñame…-le dio una sonrisa, con ese menudo color rojo en sus labios-

Kaneto: -se molesto- contigo…ni a la esquina…-no le agrada la gente así, ya que ella era muy mentirosa-

Darki: no me digas que aun estas molesto, por decirle a tu padre que nos casaríamos…

Kaneto: -retrocede- que hiciste que…

Azazel: -sale del escritorio- ha pero si ustedes dos, ya tienen mi permiso, cásense cuando quieran…

Kaneto: yo nunca me casare con una tipa como esta…quien sabe con quien esta se ha estado revolcando antes que yo…

Darki: me estas halagando kaneto…-se le acerca y lo abraza del cuello- a que le tienes miedo…

Kaneto: yo a ti no te tengo miedo…

Azazel: no la vas a dejar plantada en la boda o si esto es un tema serio…

Kaneto: por lo mismo, un tema serio es decisión de ambos, yo no quiero y punto…estas loco…nunca me casaría con alguien como ella…-pensando en lo vivido con el ángel en ese momento-

Azazel: vean eso ustedes a mí no me metan en sus problemas…-miro a ambos fríamente y se macho-

Darki: -miro con rabia a kaneto- eres un maldito…

Kaneto: prefiero ser eso que ser tu esposo…-abrió sus alas dragonicas-

Darki: -se volteo dándole la espalda- ojala te mate un ángel…

Kaneto: si me gustaría…-se va volando rápidamente-

Mientras en el palacio paraíso

Margarita: Zanya, que te ocurre, estas muy pensativa –dijo la angelical joven de cabello rosado-

Zanya: nada…yo…iré a la tierra por unas cosas

Margarita: quieres que vaya contigo?

Zanya: no…-se levanto, estaba muy triste pero a la vez feliz, hasta ella misma no sabia como explicar sus sentimientos-

Esta joven ángel, salio de la iglesia, abrió sus alas blancas y alzo el vuelo hacia la tierra, al llegar al bosque diviso la casa. Que siempre ella había visto desde la primera vez que vino a la tierra, era una casa antigua. La cual estaba deshabitada, ella pasaba algún tiempo sentada en la silla que estaba en la entrada.

Se acerco con paso veloz, y diviso que la puerta estaba abierta y esta entro, pregunto si alguien estaba ahí pero nadie le contesto.

Zanya: -miro un retrato que estaba ahí- ohhh…-tomo el retrato- no puede ser…-se le cayo el retrato de la impresión-

Desde las sombras salio el oscuro demonio mirándola

Kaneto: sorprendida?-mientras miraba el retrato que estaba en el suelo-

Zanya: eres…mortal…

Kaneto: no…soy inmortal…mi padre vendió mi alma al rey de los infiernos por salvar a mi madre…la cual no pudo resistir el hechizo…

Zanya: entonces…Azazel…no es tu padre…

Kaneto: no…soy su mayor orgullo, pero el no es nada mió sanguíneo, lo considero como un padre, por que me educo, me dio todo lo que nadie me dio, me enseño a pelear y a defenderme de ustedes…

Zanya: pero…si tu padre vendió tu alma, el debe estar en el infierno contigo…

Kaneto: el esta en el purgatorio…

Zanya: y tu madre…

Kaneto: me quiso tanto que ahora esta con ustedes…

Zanya: que increíble…y esta casa…es…tuya…

Kaneto: es de nadie…nunca vengo aquí, hoy solo vine por unos libros…

Zanya: me encanta esta casa….se siente un aura muy calida…

Kaneto: mi madre…dicen que aun ella vive aquí…nunca la eh visto y no se si ella tiene asuntos…sin resolver…

Zanya: tal vez…

Kaneto: -se le acerca-

Zanya: -se sintió intimidada de la ves anterior- no te acerques…

Kaneto: -saco desde su chaquetón un pañuelo- esto es tuyo…-se lo regreso-

Zanya: mi pañuelo…-lo tomo- es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre…aunque no diga su nombre…ella lo tejió para mi…antes de nacer…muchas gracias…-lo miro y le dio una calida sonrisa-

Kaneto: -la miro y solo le regreso el pañuelo-

Zanya: kaneto…-dijo con una vos suave-

Kaneto: -levanto sus orejas para mirarla- que ocurre…

Zanya: yo…-mientras ella apretaba su pañuelo- nada…-salio de la casa muy apresurada-

Kaneto: espera! –salio tras de ella rápidamente- pero…

En el momento de que la bella ángel salio de la casa, una fecha de color negro impacto a toda velocidad en su pecho.

Kaneto: pero que…-miro a la persona que había lanzado la flecha- tú…

Darki: sabía que un ángel te estaba siguiendo…-mientras bajaba su arco-

Kaneto: -miro la pared de la casa, que estaba zanya ahí, en la pared con una flecha en su pecho-

Zanya: -mirando lo que estaba pasando- ustedes…malditos…-miro a kaneto- me engañaste…-derramo una lagrima de dolor-

Kaneto: no eso no es cierto!

Zanya: -se enfureció tanto, todas las sensaciones pasaron por ella y solamente quedo la de la furia, abrió sus alas lo mas extendidas que puso y se quito la flecha del pecho- ustedes malditos demonios…

Darki: me halagas…-se fijo bien en la joven- tu…

Kaneto: -se le acerco a Zanya- cálmate…

Zanya: -no quiso mirarlo, y miro a la rival quien le había clavado esa flecha-

Darki: vamos atácame…me faltan unas almohadas de plumas en mi habitación…

Zanya: -estiro su mano suavemente y de esta en un destello dorado apareció una espada, con una joya de jade en su mango-

Darki: así me gusta mas…-de su armadura saco sus espadas firmes-

Kaneto: -se puso en medio de darki- vete de aquí…

Darki: no! Ella es mía!

Kaneto: vete de aquí ahora! –En sus manos un aura negra, golpeo el piso este se abrió enseguida haciendo una grieta y darki cayó inmediatamente por ella-

La ángel y el demonio se miraron

Kaneto: aguarda…

Zanya: tú me engañaste…-cierra sus alas- yo creí en ti…me fije en ti! –Grito con enojo- como pudiste…

Kaneto: no te engañe…por eso…cálmate…

Zanya: que quieres que te escuche…-se sentó en el piso, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-

Kaneto: esa esta enamorada de mi, me sigue a todas partes…jamás me atrevería a hacerte algo…-se le acerca y le estira su mano- cree en mi…

Zanya: -lo quedo mirando, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, el nunca la había lastimado, por que querría hacerlo ahora si anteriormente tubo la oportunidad de hacerlo y no lo hizo, pensó bastante tiempo, pero el aun tenia su mano estirada, ya que ella eso estaba mirando-

Kaneto: cree en mí…-con su mano estirada-

Zanya: -toma su mano con suavidad-

Kaneto: -la ayuda a levantarse-

Zanya: -se levanto con su ayuda, al ella levantarse , se miraron fijamente guardando silencio-

Ambos no podían creer estar mirando al otro, luego de todas sus diferencias, el demonio, con una mirada gentil hacia el ángel, y esta sin palabras que decir.

Kaneto: -le estaba sonriendo- que ocurre, no me lave la cara?

Zanya: no…es eso…-suelta su mano- es solamente el hecho, de todo lo que paso entre nosotros…

Kaneto: por que…si simplemente fue una experiencia…

Zanya: -se puso muy triste, se sentía estupida de estar diciéndole estas cosas- no te preocupes…

Kaneto: pero dime…

Zanya: piensa un poco las cosas…si..De verdad en tu pecho hay algo latiendo…piensa en las cosas…-mientras ella hablaba extendía sus alas-

Kaneto: espera, no te vallas…-trato de detenerla-

Zanya: -salio volando rápidamente, dejando un rastro de plumas-

Kaneto: no te dejare ir! –levanta el vuelo con sus alas dragonicas, la sujeta en medio del cielo-

Zanya: favor suéltame…-estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Solamente en el momento, zanya sintió unos brazos tibio que la rodeaban, y una respiración en su mejilla, que lentamente se acercaba a sus labios.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el aire y no pensando en sus diferencias , solo se besaron con pasión, mientras el acariciaba su rostro, ella solo lo abrazaba.

Al ella darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se despego de el

Kaneto: -la miro fijamente- estas bien…

Zanya: -se acerca a el y le da una gran bofetada, no sabia como reaccionar y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió-

Kaneto: -quedo con la mejilla roja- oye que te pasa! –Grito con furia-

Zanya: no me busques mas…-se marcha volando-

Kaneto: maldición…-se queda ahí muy pensativo, sobre lo que había hecho-


	4. Un Recuerdo

En un famoso café bar

Una joven demonio con un oscuro pasado estaba conversando con Kaneto

Rosario: te veo muy triste querido…que tienes…

Kaneto: juras guardarme el secreto…-estaba tan deprimido, y necesitaba decírselo a alguien-

Rosario: lo prometo…-se hizo una marca en su hombro con una X-

Kaneto: …una angel…

Rosario: mataste un angel?

Kaneto: no…me bese con una angel…

Rosario: que…

Kaneto: tengo una sensación de atracción…u odio…la verdad no lo se…-golpea con fuerza el meson-

Rosario: cariño…lo que me estas diciendo es muy grave…

Kaneto: lo se…pero no se que pasa por mi cabeza…no se…

Rosario: pero si se han besado, es por que te gusta…o te atrae…y ella?

Kaneto: crees que aun angel se mezclaria con alguien como yo? –bajo la vista-

Rosario: pero exactamente que sientes…

Kaneto: me pego una bofetada…que crees tu…

Rosario: pero la odias o que…

Kaneto: te digo que no lo se…-estaba tan molesto consigo mismo-

Rosario: calma cariño…-le acaricia la mejilla-

Kaneto: no te preocupes…

En esa noche fria y oscura, Kaneto regreso a su casa, de donde vivian sus padres, se habia pasado arreglándolo, para verla como el la recordaba.

Se sento fuera de la casa a descanzar, y se noto que alguien se acercaba

Kaneto: -se puso de pie y se quedo atonito a ver quien era-

Zanya: -cerro sus alas al llegar al lugar de siempre-

Kaneto: valla que alegria…

La alegria se rompio de inmediato, Zanya tenia puesta una espada en el hombro de Kaneto

Zanya: ….eres el rey del tercer infierno…que el demonio Azazel escuche la alerta…uriel el maximo angel esta retando al infierno a guerra! –mira fijamente a Kaneto, no podia perdonarle lo que habia hecho-

Kaneto: guerra…

En el momento de Zanya decir esas palabras el cielo se torno de un color rojo

Zanya: y tu seras mi pricionero! –sonriendo toma las manos de Kaneto-

Kaneto: -se molesot bastante por su actitud, y un demonio como el no se iba a dejar vencer- bien…si eso quieres…-tomo tambien el sus manos- pero antes…-sonriendo abre sus alas- daremos un paseo…-sale volando con Zanya sosteniendola-

Al momento de llegar al rio, Kaneto es interceptado por una espada la cual atraviesa una de sus alas cayendo el y Zanya al piso

Kaneto: -se pone de pie inmediatamente- que…fue eso…

Zanya: -se levanto de inmeditato- crees que estoy sola…

Kaneto: -sintio una presencia fuerte en ese momento- Uriel…

El gran angel desplego sus alas frente a ambos, con la gran lanza de los arcángeles entre sus manos

Uriel: atacaste a mi sierva…pagaras por tu pecado…demonio! –dijo seriamente-

Kaneto: pues bien…el tercer infierno acepta el reto!

El suelo comenzo a temblar, las rocas del rio comenzaron a moverse, la gran ruptura del rio se abrio de esta saliendo fuego que comenzo a calentar el agua, matando a todo ser vivo que estaba en el rio, y de esta, saliendo los generales demonios, siervos y guerreros.

Uriel: -sonriendo muy contento- aceptaremos tu duelo…AZAZEL! Exijo ver tu maldito rostro!

Mientras el angel reclamaba al poderoso Azazel, los angeles guerreros comenzaron a llegar desde el cielo.

El gran demonio salio al final abriendo sus alas con su gran espada en la mano

Azazel: Uriel…tanto tiempo sin verte la cara…

Ambos contrincantes se vieron a la cara, mirandose con odio

Darki: Zanya…uriel…Pali…

Pali: Zanya Pali…ya nos presentamos…ahora lárguense de este mundo para siempre!

Darki: jamás aremos eso! -saca su espada-

Azazel: mis aliados….ataquen!

Y así la guerra se libero por semanas mientras el paraíso y el infierno luchaban escuadrones se dirigían a atacar a los infiernos

Azazel: -estaba sonriendole a Uriel- crees que tus soldados podras resistir a la tentacion..

Uriel: se que clase de angeles tengo en mi ejercito…

Ambos contrincantes no habian luchado entre si, solo mirandose expresando su odio, detrás de ellos, sus predecesores, Kaneto detrás de Azazel y Uriel tenias tras de ella a Zanya

Azazel: vas a mirarme toda la guerra Uriel…o tienes miedo de que te derrote…-tenia su espada en la mano-

Uriel: -se le acerca rapidamente y chocan espadas- jamas tendre miedo de ti…

Ambos contrincantes lucharon hasta que estaban sangrando, mientras que en cada reino, la sangre y el temor se iban sembrando.

Azazel: -se puso de pie con ayuda de su espada- estas muerto…uriel…

Uriel: -estaba en el piso- …

Kaneto: -miro lo que estaba pasando-

Azazel: despidete…-estiro por ultima vez su espada-

En un momento rapido, Zanya estiro su arco hacia Azazel.

Azazel: -miro a la joven- …

Zanya: -estiro su arco, para lanzarle una flecha- no te atrevas…demonio!

Azazel: -agarro el arco con su mano-

Zanya: que…-sintio que el arco comenzo a brindarle mas poder del que este tenia-

El arco normalmente era de color blanco con diamantes, al Azazel tomarlo, este oscurecio su poder haciendolo de color rojo intenzo, con sangre fresca, manchando las manos de Zanya y Azazel

Azazel: tu…-la miro con mucha intriga-

Zanya: -solto el arco de inmediato- que esta pasando…-se hizo hacia atrás-

Azazel: Alumit…

Zanya: como…conoces a mi madre…-se impreciono mas de lo normal-

Kaneto: -miro a Azazel-

Uriel: -vio que la situación se estaba complicando y se levanto y le enterro la espada a Azazel en su pacho-

Azazel: -solto el arco de Zanya y cayo al piso-

Kaneto: padre! –corrio en su ayuda y lo rescato- esto Uriel! Esto que hisiste es un golpe bajo!

Azazel: -abrio sus alas y se quito la espada- Uriel…esto…me lo pagaras con sangre…-mirando a Zanya- retirada todos! Nos vamos…

Kaneto: si…-lo ayudo a retirarse del lugar-

Ambos se retiraron, entre una mirada corta Kaneto miro a Zanya antes de irse con Azazel.

Zanya: -no podria creer que alguien sabia el nombre de su madre- Uriel…como Azazel conose a mi madre…

Uriel: tu madre era la princesa de los angeles…el y ella se conocian por sus muchas batallas, cuando Azazel tambien era en ese tiempo…el principe de los demonios…como ahora lo es su hijo…

Zanya: Kaneto…no es el rey del tercer infierno?...

Uriel: no…Kaneto es el principe de los demonios, y sucesor de Azazel…

Zanya: valla…

Uriel: como tu…tu madre antes de morir te tubo a ti…tu eres la princesa de los angeles...-dio un suspiro-

Zanya: -tomo su arco que ya estaba normal- que reaccion fue esa…

Uriel: no…sabria como explicarlo…

Mientras que en el infierno

Kaneto: -con dificultad para respirar- Azazel suéltame!

Azazel: -agarrandolo del cuello con una mano- como conoces a ese angel!

Kaneto: nisiquiera la conosco…solo en batalla!

Azazel: agg, ni para eso me sirves…-lo suelta con rabia-

Kaneto: -con problemas aun, pero calmandose- que…reaccion fue esa…quien es Alumit?

Azazel: esa angel…Alumit fue mi contrincante hace muchos siglos…cuando aun era principe…antes de que mi padre muriese…era muy fuerte…

Kaneto: era…que le paso?

Azazel: -lo miro sonriendo- que crees tu…

Kaneto: la mataste…

Azazel: si…-mientras miraba el fuego de la chimenea- yo la mate…le di fin a su vida…ahora vete de aquí…mira a los heridos…

Kaneto: si…-se va volando-

Azazel: -mirando aun el fuego- le di fin a su vida…sin que ambos lo quisiéramos…-cerro sus ojos con rabia-


	5. Un Accidente

Mientras que en el cielo, zanya junto con pali y margarita, cuidaban a los enfermos y heridos.

Zanya: ya…todo pasara…

Gabriel: me preocupo más por Uriel…que fue muy afectado…

Pali: -puso un paño frió sobre la cabeza de miguel- calma…

Miguel: gracias pali…-se sentó en la cama- zanya tú te encuentras bien?

Reuel: claro que va a estar bien, -tenia un brazo vendado- es hija de Alumit…

Zanya: gracias…si…me encuentro bien…

Mientras en esa conversación entra Uriel, con su cuerpo vendado, seguida por una ángel.

Uriel: que me repostas de la tierra y de la cuidad kiria…

Kiria: no hubo destrozos mayores, ya todo esta casi solucionado.

Uriel: gracias kiria…

Kiria: no hay que…con su permiso…-se retira-

Esa noche fue muy difícil, zanya no pudo dormir, solamente miro casi toda la noche la fuente de la verdad

Miguel: te encuentras bien? –Sonriéndole con una venda en la cabeza-

Zanya: si…me siento bien…

La fuente dado su nombre, comenzó a burbujear

Miguel: me estas mintiendo…

Zanya: perdóname…

Miguel: que te ocurre…eres la princesa de los Ángeles…mira a tu alrededor, si estas triste las nubes están grises…

Zanya: Azazel…

Miguel: te hizo algo?

Zanya: no…Azazel…tubo una conexión con…mei…

Miguel: con el arco de alumit?

Zanya: si…

Miguel: mmm que extraño, supe hace tiempo que entre Azazel y entre Alumit, había mucha rivalidad…

Zanya: oh…-mira la fuente, aparte de esa duda, se preguntaba por kaneto-

Mientras en el infierno

Rosario: … -guardando silencio-

Azazel: estoy cansada de ti! Y que no nos apoyes en batalla…

Rosario: perdóneme…

Azazel: tus compañeros murieron…por que Uriel te haya recibo primero debes escoger de una buena ves tu mando!

Rosario: si…-bajo sus orejas-

Azazel: lárgate de aquí…antes de que te golpee…-se sentó en su trono-

Rosario: -salio del palacio-

Kaneto: -corrió hacia ella- oye…como es eso de que Uriel te haya recibido primero…

Rosario: te contare una historia…

Al rato en el café bar del mundo humano

Rosario: cuando era joven, estaba a punto de casarme, pero mi marido contuvo una enfermedad muy grave, yo…vendí mi alma… al cielo…para salvarlo…

Kaneto: pero por que estas aquí…

Rosario: no interrumpas…ya que cuando el hizo al pacto, era por que el y yo nos amábamos, pero al el, mejorar, este termino conmigo, por que tenia un amante, Uriel lo tomo como alta traición, y me trajo aquí…

Kaneto: que canalla…tu novio…

Rosario: esta muerto…

Kaneto: lo mataste?

Rosario: no…un ángel lo mato…-cerro sus ojos con tristeza-

Kaneto: pero…si estas aquí…

Rosario: entiéndeme que nunca quise estar aquí...

Kaneto: lo estas…no hay vuelta atrás…

Rosario: por eso desahogo mis penas en este asqueroso bar…

Kaneto: creí que te gustaba cantar

Rosario: me gusta…pero todas mis canciones son tristes

Kaneto: tranquila…

Buer: -un demonio molesto y limpiando una copa- ha que hora te vas a poner a cantar…este maldito bar esta vació…canta de una vez…ya que es lo único que sabes hacer!

Rosario: iré a cambiarme…-se levanta-

Kaneto: no la trates así…Azazel la cuida sigilosamente…

Buer: yo soy el único que le da un lugar para vivir…no me digas como tratar a esta perra!

Kaneto: -golpea la mesa y detiene a rosario-

Rosario: que ocurre…

Kaneto: vienes conmigo…no cantaras mas en este maldito bar…

Buer: haces eso y yo mismo iré con Azazel!

Kaneto: pues hazlo!

Y se marcha con rosario.

Él mismo le consiguió trabajo en el mundo humano, en un café, cantando tal como a ella le gustaba.

Rosario comenzó a cantar todas las noches en el bar, se le veía muy feliz cantando canciones agradables y dulces al oído.

Pasaron algunos días, en donde zanya y margarita estaban de normales en el mundo humano.

Margarita: en este café venden un batido de fresa muy rico…

Zanya: y el dinero?

Margarita: haha tengo un poco, entremos

Al entrar, rosario siente la presencia de zanya y margarita, entre Ángeles y demonios se podían ver realmente sin magia, viendo sus alas blancas y en caso demoníaco sus alas de dragón.

Rosario: -dejo de cantar- …

Zanya: -mira a rosario- es…

Zaile: -se asoma con una charola- les puedo ayudar en algo?

Margarita: una mesa por favor

Zaile: si, síganme

Ambas se sentaron en frente, mientras rosario volvió a cantar como siempre

Zanya: -tomo una tasa de chocolate caliente-

Rosario: -al momento de terminar de cantar- gracias, mi hermoso publico…

Kaneto: -subió la vista desde el bar, tomando una copa de vino , comenzó a aplaudir-

Zanya: -se volteo- kaneto…

Kaneto: -la miro- zanya?

Margarita: conoces a este demonio…-dijo en voz baja-

Zanya: margarita…vete…yo luego te alcanzo…

Margarita: iré…-se levanta y se va como ella se lo indica-

Zanya: -se quedo tomando su tasa de chocolate, estaba muy extraña, no sabia que sensación sentir hacia esa demonia que cantaba-

Rosario: -se bajo del escenario- que pasa angelita…-sonriendole-

Zanya: -se enfurecio, y se levanto de golpe, la miro tan furiosa y solo la golpeo en el rostro- maldita…-nisiquiera supo por que lo habia hecho-

Rosario: -se afirmo la mejilla- por que hisiste eso…

Kaneto: -se levanto y corrio hacia ellas- peor zanya…que es lo que te ocurre…pense que eras una señorita…

Zanya: eres el menos indicado para decirme eso traidor! –sale del café corriendo hacia el bosque-

Kaneto: no te vallas!

Rosario: -se sento en la silla- ve por ella kaneto…

Kaneto: pero…

Rosario: ve!, no la pierdas…

Kaneto: -salio corriendo rapidamente-

Rosario: no dejes que tu angel se valla…-derramo una lagrima-

El corrio siguiendola hasta lo mas interno del bosque, hasta una cascada, en la cual ella se sento a mirar su reflejo

Zanya: -estaba furiosa con ella misma- porque…porque hice eso…

Kaneto: -llega y da un suspiro- celosa?

Zanya: no…-lo mira- es…

Kaneto: -se sienta junto a ella y le sonrie-

Zanya: matame…

Kaneto: no are tal cosa…por que…

Zanya: contigo, cometo pecado…

Kaneto: ya por que…si nisiquiera hemos hecho cosas malas

Zanya: me besaste…dos veces…

Kaneto: -la empujo a la cascada-

Ella se la impresión de cayo al agua, saliendo a la superficie

Zanya: -sale a la superficie- que te pasa eh! –abrio sus alas, pero estas estaban muy mojadas-

Kaneto: ven…-estiro su mano-

Zanya: -agarro su mano, y con su cola ayudandole lo arrojo al agua tambien-

Kaneto: se sumergio hasta llegar ala orilla y se quito su chaquetón, quedando el playera, también se la quito-

Zanya: -lo miro un poco impresionada, por los músculos que este tenía-

Kaneto: -abrió sus alas- que frió…

Zanya: -se sentó en la orilla cubriéndose con sus manos-

Kaneto: tranquila crees que nunca eh visto nada de eso...

Zanya: -bajo su vista- claro, como ya has estado con varias…

Kaneto: -sonriéndole- no eh dicho eso…

Zanya: que frió…

Kaneto: ven, acércate a mi…-un poco nervioso-

Zanya: -se le acerco aun cubriéndose sus pechos-

Kaneto: ten...cúbrete con esto…-amablemente le paso su chaquetón- esta mojado, pero así estarás tranquila…-no podía crees que había pasado parte de su vestuario, nunca lo había hecho-

Zanya se sonrojo por eso momento , mientras se tapaba con el chaquetón de el, su aroma era fuerte, a alguien que había vivido mil aventuras.

Zanya: gracias…-sonrojada-

Kaneto: ha si el frió…-extendió una de sus alas hacia ella, ya estaban calientes por lo que rápidamente seco su ropa-

Zanya: si eres tan gentil…por que eres un demonio…

Kaneto: solo soy gentil contigo…

Zanya: por que…

Kaneto: -hablo sin pensarlo- por que me atraes…

Zanya: -levanto sus orejas-

Kaneto: -se sorprendió muchísimo-

Zanya: gracias…-se apoyo en el cerrando sus ojos-

Kaneto: -puso su mano en su hombro-

Pasaron muchos minutos ahí, sin decirse nada solo mirando la cascada

Zanya: kaneto…

Kaneto: -estaba un poco nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo- si dime…

Zanya: enserio…

Kaneto: yo…no lo se…

Zanya: -se sentó bien- no es enserio…

Kaneto: yo…

Zanya: oh no…

Kaneto: que ocurre…

Zanya: -miro su dedo tenia una marca-

Kaneto: que te paso ahí? –mirándola-

Zanya: mi anillo se me cayó…-bajo su vista-

Kaneto: mmm ten usa este no es igual, pero es parecido…-de su cola saco una argolla dorada con una piedra-

Zanya: y esto?

Kaneto: era de mi verdadera madre…quédatelo

Zanya: -se lo coloco, y se le veía muy bien- gracias…-se le acerco un poco-

Kaneto: que…que haces…-se corrió un poco, como aun la estaba agarrando del hombre, cayeron ella sobre el, mirándose fijamente-


	6. Sensaciones

Las sensaciones de ambos en ese momento mirandose fijamente a la cara, sin nadie alrededor, nadie que les dijera algo, sobre su descendencia, o sobre los pecados que estaban cometiendo al estar hablándose con normalidad

Kaneto: -mirándola- zanya…levántate…

Zanya: lo se…pero antes…-se acerca y besa su mejilla suavemente- gracias por el anillo…-al decir esto se levanta-

Kaneto: -le sujeta el brazo fuertemente-

Zanya: kaneto me haces daño…

Kaneto: -la abraza fuertemente-

Zanya: -sonrojada- kaneto…

Kaneto: hueles muy bien…-ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba diciendo-

Zanya: -había pensando muchas veces en ese momento, en el que el le dijera algo así, hasta ella pensaba que era un sueño, pero realmente estaba pasando-

Kaneto: -se sentó de golpe con zanya en sus piernas-

Zanya: -mirándolo- que ocurre…

Kaneto: -sacudió su cabeza- perdóname, no quise decirte eso…

Zanya: entonces, no es verdad…

Kaneto: lo es, pero no es correcto…levántate…

Zanya: -se coloco de pie rápidamente-

Kaneto: -se levanto rápidamente y abrió sus alas-

Zanya: te vas…

Kaneto: si…-se voltea-

Zanya: pero…

Kaneto: no es correcto…no quiero morir en el fuego azul… y tu tampoco –sale volando hacia el sur-

Zanya quedo sosteniendo su chaquetón, en la cual pensaba lo que había vivido, lo miro tan cerca que casi pudo leer sus ojos, nunca había tenido una experiencia así, había soñado con ese momento

Mientras el demonio volaba, iba pensando en muchas cosas, hasta que en un momento esta paro en seco y estaba rosario mirándolo

Rosario: -tenia sus alas extendidas, estas tenían muchas cicatrices, estaba mirándolo con mucha tristeza-

Kaneto: -le bajo la vista- no me mires así…

Rosario: -se le acerco y lo golpeo en el rostro- odio a tipos como tu!

Kaneto: se hizo hacia atrás- no sabes lo que se siente…

Rosario: si lo se…me basta con ver la cara de la chica a la que dejaste…

Kaneto: ha ese no es tu problema…-se hizo a un lado-

Rosario: no tienes idea… a quien esta dejando ahí…

Kaneto: a la princesa de los Ángeles…

Rosario: junto con su hermano…

Kaneto: hermano…

Rosario: si zanya llora…llueve…si esta sufre su hermano vendrá a su ayuda…y sabes muy bien quien es…-mirando su brazo-

Kaneto: -mira su brazo que el tenia una cicatriz en forma de un rayo- no me digas que…night…el caballero celestial es hermano de zanya…

Rosario: crees que te mentiría…-estira bien su ala y ella también tenia la misma cicatriz-

Kaneto: no le tengo miedo a night así que no me intimidas…-se aleja de ella y se va volando rápidamente-

Mientras zanya estaba parada mirando la cascada

Zanya: no es tiempo para ilusionarse…se aproxima una guerra…

Rosario: -va hacia donde ella- princesa

Zanya: -se voltea- demonia…

Rosario: Alumit me conocía…no me juzgues sin conocerme…

Zanya: -mirándola con rabia- que quieres entonces…

Rosario: night, no debe saber lo que esta pasando…

Zanya: yo sabré las cosas que le cuento a mi hermano… y tu como lo conoces…

Rosario: larga historia…

Zanya: yo sabré que le digo…-sosteniendo el chaquetón de kaneto-

Rosario: dame el chaquetón yo se lo daré por ti

Zanya: -abre sus alas de golpe- no te daré nada…podrás haber conocido a mi madre…pero no soy ella…-la miro fuertemente con rabia-

Rosario: cuando miras pareces a Azazel…desde cuando un ángel mira de esa manera…

Zanya: ese no es tu problema, yo miro como quiero…-sale volando rápidamente al castillo-

Ambos llegaron a sus palacios

Kaneto: -mirando por todos lados enojado- maldición…

Azazel: -sale desde el fuego de la chimenea- que ocurre…estas molesto

Kaneto: no es eso…es…que…

Azazel: dime

Kaneto: nada…-se cruza de brazos-

Azazel: paso algo con rosario…supe lo que paso en el bar…

Kaneto: no ella esta bien…ella se nos unirá como equipo…no te preocupes esta haciendo lo que le gusta…

Azazel: esta bien…

Kaneto: pero…tengo una duda…

Azazel: cual…

Kaneto: de donde proviene night…

Azazel: el caballero celestial?

Kaneto: contéstame…

Azazel: el tiene de protegida a la princesa

Kaneto: no son hermanos?

Azazel: aparentan serlo, pero no es así, la princesa es hija única

Kaneto: ok…

Azazel: tanto interés en esa princesa

Kaneto: no…no me importa

Azazel: pronto la van a desposar, así que es momento de eliminarla…

Kaneto: desposarla…

Azazel: si…ya esta por cumplir la edad, en la que su dios –dice con un tono irónico- la despose

Kaneto: mmm

Azazel: -miro a kaneto- que ocurre…

Kaneto: nada…-se comenzó a marchar-

Azazel: desde cuando andas sin tu chaquetón…

Kaneto: -se paro en seco- …hace mucho calor…

Azazel: si? –riéndose-

Kaneto: déjame en paz…-camino hacia el portal-

En palacio zanya estaba con Uriel

Zanya: que sabes de rosario…

Uriel: alta traición, y una mala mujer…

Zanya: por que…

Uriel: te contare una historia…

Hace mucho tiempo en un bar en el mundo de los humanos

Una chica con un cabello largo y un vestido muy sensual cantaba en un bar

Rosario: -cantando- si esta flor…se abre…juro al sol…no….no pestañar…si esta flor…me habla…no podrá…no escuchara cual le diré que amo…

Había varios hombres bebiendo

Luego cuando ella salio y se fue a casa estaba lloviendo

Night: señorita…

Rosario: -lo mira-

Night: -se fijo que nadie había en el camino y la golpeo-

Rosario: -cayo al piso sacudiéndose- pero…que es lo que le pasa!

Night: deja de fingir….demonio…

Rosario: -lo miro fijamente- quien…eres…

Night: -abrió sus alas y saco su espada-

Rosario: -se levanto- espera…no soy como los demás…

Night: no me interesa…-corrió hacia ella-

Rosario: -abrió sus alas que estaban muy lastimadas-

Night: -la miro- …como es posible…

Rosario: huí de ese lugar…por que…le tengo miedo…estoy ahí por un error…o por una tontería…-mojándose en la lluvia-

Night: -se acerca a ella- …

Rosario: -cerro sus ojos para esperar su muerte- …

Night: -se agacho y la cubrió con su abrigo-

Rosario: gracias…

Night: sígueme…haber si me dices la verdad -tomo su mano y voló llevándola a una casa en una nube- pasa…(si esta mintiendo se electrocutara)

Rosario: -entra a la casa mirando su interior-

Night: -la sigue-

Al rato el le cura sus heridas a ella

Rosario: gracias…cual…es tu nombre…

Night: Night…ese es mi nombre…el guardián

Rosario: Night el guardián...

Night: y tu?

Rosario: mi nombre es rosario…

Night: que lindo nombre…tú…eras humana verdad?

Rosario: -baja sus orejas-

Night: cuéntame…es como si te estuvieras confesando..

Rosario: cuando era joven…me gustaba un chico…y fuimos novios…íbamos a casarnos…pero…el contuvo una enfermedad…y murió…y yo….-sus ojos se le llenan de lagrimas-

Night: -vendando sus alas- mmm?

Rosario: yo vendí mi alma…a Azazel…por recuperarlo…

Night: que lindo gesto…

Rosario: pero el…ahora vive felizmente casado con otra chica…

Night: quieres decir que el te abandono?

Rosario: cuando el volvió a la vida…terminamos a la semana…

Night: vaya…

Rosario: así que…luego me suicide…y aquí me ves…

Night: y por que huiste del infierno…?

Rosario: por que no pertenezco ahí…pensé que por sacrificarme ira al paraíso…pero…veo que no…

Night: que mal…

Rosario: me tenían encerrada en una jaula…como un canario…

Night: como escapaste?

Rosario: hubo una batalla…entre Ángeles y demonios…y un ángel me libero y trato de matarme…y escape…

Night: mmm recuerdas a ese ángel?

Rosario: tenía unos ojos verdes…muy penetrantes..Y un mechón de cabello dorado…

Night: sous…

Rosario: no se…

Night: no te preocupes en la mañana te dejare en tu casa…

Rosario: gracias…

Mientras tanto

Uriel: y así paso…-bajándole la vista-

Zanya: pero…por que…

Uriel: y me lo preguntas…

Zanya: si…

Uriel: esta prohibido es el balance de las cosas…

Zanya: ha eso…-se levanta- gracias por la historia…-le da una sonrisa suave y se marcha-

Esa noche zanya durmió con el chaquetón de kaneto, estaba algo pensativa, y a la vez deprimida por lo que había sucedido.


	7. Ojos Verdes

Mientras tanto, kaneto pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que había dicho.

Rosario: -mirándolo- que ocurre…

Kaneto: nada…

Rosario: -le dio una frágil sonrisa- ve con ella…

Kaneto: no…

Rosario: si nadie sabe, nada pasara…confía en mi…

Kaneto: ellos son inteligentes…

Rosario: confía en mí…

Kaneto: -bajo la vista y salio del café bar-

Zanya esa noche estaba intranquila, se levanto se abrigo y bajo hacia el mundo humano, a la casona donde antes vivía kaneto.

Zanya: -mira las paredes- no debí venir…

Kaneto: sabría que estarías aquí…

Zanya: -le da su chaquetón- …

Kaneto: gracias…

Zanya: -le dio una suave sonrisa-

Kaneto: estas rara que te ocurre…

Zanya: nada…-abre sus alas y sale volando-

Al llegar ella al palacio ella tubo una visión de una chica bailando en un dance club, que era igual a ella.

Zanya: -se hizo hacia atrás algo mareada- mmm

Kaneto: -la sujeta- estas bien…

Zanya: si…-se sorprende- que estas haciendo aquí…

Kaneto: vine por ti… a invitarte a un lado…

Zanya: no…

Kaneto: confías en mí?

Zanya: -miro a kaneto y se sonrojo un poco- yo…

Kaneto: ha, tranquila, si no quieres…-le regala una rosa de cristal-

Zanya: -tomo la rosa y le sonrió- gracias…

Kaneto: no tomes las cosas tan a pecho…-se voltean-

Zanya: -mirándolo irse-

Esa misma noche zanya en su casa miraba la rosa de cristal y a la vez muy sonrojada.

Miguel: -toco la puerta de su habitación-

Zanya: mmm –coloco la rosa en un florero y abrió la puerta- miguel?, que haces aquí tan tarde…

Miguel: tengo que decirte algo…

Zanya: dime…

Miguel: pues…estoy hablando con nuestro señor…para tomar tu mano en matrimonio…

Zanya: -lo mira un poco molesta- que dijiste…

Miguel: eso mismo…y creo que el aceptara…así que te lo digo…para que sepas que desde hoy en adelante intentare ganarme tu amor…

Zanya: -se molesta mas aun- crees que soy un objeto…

Miguel: no, pero hace mucho que estas soltera…

Zanya: -sale de su cuarto y lo golpea en el rostro- que nuestro dios escuche que rechazo rotundamente tu petición! –se marcha del palacio molesta-

Esa noche ella voló hasta el mar se sentó en la arena tibia aun de ese día caluroso

Zanya: no soy un objeto…-levanta una caracola-

El viento frió carcomía los huesos de cualquier inmortal por lo que ella aun estaba ahí mirando el mar muy pensativa.

Kaneto: -sonriéndole- ya estoy cansado de verte huir… a que le tienes miedo…

Zanya: -se para rápidamente- tengo miedo a morir…

Kaneto: -la agarra fuertemente de la cintura- lo que nadie sabe, no dañara a nadie…

Zanya: por favor suéltame…

Kaneto: -mirándola- realmente quieres que te deje ir…

Zanya: -miles de sensaciones pasaron por su cabeza, tenia unas ganas de besarlo dulcemente por que nadie le había dado una rosa nunca- yo…

Kaneto: -baja sus orejas y comenzó a soltarla lentamente-

El había pensado que ella no querría irse, pero al ver su silencio este comenzó a soltarla, quedo impresionado cuando ella se aferro a el.

Zanya: -estaba abrazándolo fuertemente-

Kaneto: -la abrazo por la cintura con ternura, ni el mismo sabia lo que estaba haciendo-

Zanya: -tenia mucho frió, pero el le daba el calor que ella necesitaba-

Kaneto: -la miro fijamente-

Zanya: -ella lo miro sonrojada, y cerro sus ojos lentamente a la luz de la luna-

Kaneto la miro e intento besarla, pero de un momento a otro el se hizo hacia atrás soltándola

Zanya: -lo quedo mirando- que ocurre…

Kaneto: nada…es solo que…no puedo…

Zanya: pero…por que viniste entonces…-lo miro con duda-

Kaneto: ni yo mismo lo se…solo…que…ahora…pienso en que no quiero sufrir…solo eso…

Zanya: -no podía creer lo que estaba creyendo, si el se había acercado a ella, el había jugado con sus emociones durante toda esa noche- …

Kaneto: discúlpame…si pensaste otra cosa…-dijo un poco apenado-

Zanya: -abrió sus alas, tenia tantas ganas de llorar por el, pero no lo hizo, ella prefería llorar en silencio por el- no te preocupes…yo lo entiendo…-salio volando lo mas rápido que pudo-

Kaneto: -bajo sus orejas y vio como ella se alejaba de el- …

En el transcurso hacia el palacio ella comenzó a derramar lagrimas, sentía que nuevamente ella caería a ser un ángel invisible a quien nadie le importaría lo que ella estuviese sintiendo.

Por el lado de kaneto este se quedo ahí esperando, y pensando en que era mejor seguir su camino, aunque ese camino fuese solitario.

El camino de ambos se separo, zanya no entendía que si kaneto sentía algo por ella nunca se lo hubiese dicho, y kaneto sintiendo algo por ella no se lo quería decir por el temor al ser lastimado tal como en su pasado.

Una mañana luego de algunos días zanya estaba recogiendo manzanas en el pastizal, para los heridos que aun estaban por la batalla pasada.

Zanya: -puso una manzana en su canasta-

Mientras que esta sacaba manzanas un demonio se le acerco

Zanya: -recoge la ultima manzana y despliega sus alas-

Rosario: -la miro y le dio una sonrisa- zanya…

Zanya: -se voltea y la mira- tu que quieres…

Rosario: quiero hablar contigo….

Zanya: nunca volveré a cruzarme con ustedes…-sale volando del lugar-

Mientras tanto en el lago el furioso demonio lanzaba piedras a estés molesto por su actitud.

Kaneto: -estaba muy molesto consigo mismo-

Mientras este lanzaba piedras el lago desde la orilla comenzó a congelarse con una capa dura de hielo, hasta el centro de este, sin embargo, en el centro había un circulo que no estaba congelado.

Kaneto: valla…-se levanto y este camino hacia el circulo de agua que aun había ahí y miro hacia abajo-

En una explosión en ese momento el agua subió hacia arriba en forma de torbellino hacia arriba mojado y lanzándole espinas de hielo a kaneto

Kaneto: -estiro una de sus alas para protegerse, pero aun así una de sus alas resulto dañada-

El torbellino se congelo y dentro de este se podía ver una figura que estaba congelada

Kaneto: -se quito la espina de hielo y su herida sano, y este levanto la vista-

El torbellino de rompió haciendo un efecto instantáneo de nieve, y una joven de cabello morado con calipso bajo rápidamente.

Kaneto: -dio un suspiro- wow…

La joven vestida de trapos sucios miro al joven con esos enormes ojos verdes.


	8. Los Protectores

Una joven muy bonita, delgada, bien proporcionada con su cabello largo miro por todos lados, esta miro sus ropas y tomando agua con sus manos ella misma transformo el agua en un atuendo azul muy claro.

Kaneto: mmmm…y tu quien eres…

Áuril: _La Doncella de hielo, el Amanecer de hielo, la Diosa del frío…Áuril _

Tenia una mirada casi perdida, pero esta aun ais estaba mirando fijamente al joven

Kaneto: y que haces aquí…

Áuril: vine por ti…

Kaneto: por mi?

Áuril: así es…se que me estas buscando…

Kaneto: no creo que no lo recuerdo…

Áuril: tu padre me mando a llamar…

Kaneto: Azazel?...que quiere el contigo?

Áuril: te lo dire…si me ayudas a llamarlo…

Kaneto: de acuerdo…

El rito para inbocar al rey de los demonios es trazar un antiguo símbolo en el suelo, mas la sangre real.

Kaneto: no se si sirva mi sangre…

Áuril: yo se que servira…-ella lo abraza suavemente y le hace una cortada en su mano-

Kaneto: -cierra sus ojos con dolor-

Áuril: tranquilo…-deja la sangre en la marca-

Kaneto: -mira su mano y tenia una cicatriz azul- mm

Áuril: ahora mi querido…porfavor…hazme el honor…

Kaneto: -miro a la joven, luego de esto el comenzo a ejercer precion sobre el hielo duro-

La marca se ilumino rapidamente. Mientras kaneto sonreia, desde el centro de la marca un ser comenzo a aparecer, Azazel abrio sus grandes alas mientras el hielo comenzaba a derretirse, pero rapidamente volvia a ser duro, Azazel reposo en el hielo grueso.

Áuril: Azazel…-sonrio levemente-

Azazel: -levanto la vista, expresando en su rostro molestia- quien se ha atrevido a invocarme…-miro a la joven-

Áuril: no me recuerdas ya…-le dio una sonrisa, mientras ella se le acerco-

Azazel: -la miro, pero aun no podia reconocerla-

Áuril: yo estube ahí…cuando ya sabes quien murio…

Azazel: -abrio sus ojos bien para verla- tu…amanecer de hielo…

Áuril: hasta que me recordaste…

Azazel: que es lo que quieres…

Áuril: vengo a decirte una verdad…

Azazel: pues dimela…

Áuril: en privado me gustaria…

Azazel: -estira su mano hacia ella- ven conmigo y charlaremos…

Áuril: -se le acerca y toma su mano-

Azazel no era tonto, sabia que ella algo estaba tramando por lo que tubo precausion y solo desaparición a un lugar cercano.

Luego de unas horas Azazel no podia creer lo que auril le habia dicho.

Áuril: tienen el mismo nombre…solo que esta cambiado en algunas letras…

Azazel: no sabia eso…-abrio sus alas- tendre que hablarlo con el…

Áuril: ves…a pezar de que era una niña ella aun así me conto…se veia tan feliz…tan alegre…

Azazel: no me hagas pensar en eso…-miles de recuerdos felices pasaron por su cabeza, pero aun asi, el estaba fuerte-

Áuril: te encuentras bien?

Azazel: si…estoy bien…no te preocupes…ya pronto toda la verdad saldrá a la luz…gracias por tu información…

Áuril: no te preocupes

Azazel salio volando rapidamente con direccion desconocida, por lo que Áuril decidio que era momento de mesclarze con los demonios.

Mientras tanto kaneto se dirigio a la playa a sentarse. A pensar un poco, sobre las cosas que estaban pasando a al alrededor.

Áuril: que pasa estas triste…-se sienta junto a el-

Kaneto: no tengo por que decirtelo…

Áuril: adivinare…estas triste…por una chica…

Kaneto: si...lo estoy, pero no es por todo eso, son por muchas cosas…

Áuril: apuesto que estas rompiendo las reglas…

Kaneto: -la miro en seco- que tanto sabes tu…

Áuril: mas de lo que te imaginas…

Kaneto: no me interesa…-se pone de pie-

Áuril: por que huyes de mi…

Kaneto: por que no me interesa oirte…

Áuril: pero tranquilo si no me quieres contar esta bien…pero debes ayudarme…

Kaneto: yo… a que?

Áuril: a encontrar a mis hermanos…por que tu eres uno mio…

Kaneto: que dijiste…

Áuril: tu eres el señor del fuego…

Kaneto: disculpa…

Áuril: Azazel no te ha contado nada?

Kaneto: ehh…no…

Áuril: ven sigueme…-cierra sus ojos y un suspiro muy suave salen unas alas de hielo-

Kaneto: -abre sus alas- ok…te acompañare…

Ambos alzaron el vuelo juntos viajando miles de kilómetros hacia cercano el palacio del paraíso, antes de llegar ahí habian unas ruinas, en las cuales guardaban un gran secreto.

Al llegar a las ruinas Áuril camino con kaneto hasta llegar a un antiguo edificio en donde habian 7 piedras de las cuales 4 estaban brillando.

Kaneto: ok…y esto que es…

Azazel: -mirandolos- estas son las piedras de los guardianes de los elementos…

Kaneto: elementos…de que me estas hablando

Azazel: callate y pon atención…te dire una historia…

Cuando el mundo fue formado, el maximo dios creo algunos elementos, a cada elemento se le dio un protector, el cual al morir, es reencarnado en la siguiente generacion, por lo que en este gran siglo deben ser despertados todos, para impedir que la guerra suprema aparesca, lo cual Azazel no esta muy deacuerdo, pero asi es la historia, en este momento hay 4 guardianes despiertos, son 7 por lo que 3 aun estan dormidos, o aun no saben quien son.

Kaneto: 4…y quienes son…

Áuril: yo soy la protectora del hielo…

Azazel: tu eres el protector del fuego….

Kaneto: y quien mas?

Azazel: la princesa de los angeles es la protectora del cielo

Kaneto: -guardo silencio a ese tema-

Áuril: y no sabemos quien es el 4to, pero por la esfera este es el protector de la magia…

Azazel: o protectora…

Áuril: seria mucha coincidencia…

Azazel: aun no lo sabemos…

Kaneto: y mi mision es?...

Áuril: encontrar a los otros protectores…o guardianes…como quieras llamarlo…

Kaneto: mmm y como estas tan segura de quien soy yo…

Áuril: acercate a la piedra…

Kaneto camino a la piedra, y esta tomo contacto con el, haciendo que el, involuntariamente estirara sus manos creando una gran esfera de fuego, Áuril se acerco a su esfera, y ocurrio lo mismo formando una gran espina de hielo.

Uriel: que estan haciendo aquí…

Azazel: podria preguntarte lo mismo…

Uriel: vayanse, este lugar…-antes de seguir hablando vio al demonio a la joven ahí en las piedras- ustedes son…

Áuril: Uriel…-sonriendole-

Uriel: tu…traidora…

Áuril: me alagas…

Kaneto: -se intento salir, pero la piedra no lo dejaba- como salgo de aquí…

Áuril: debes alimentar a la esfera…-mirando la suya-

Zanya: Uriel…-entrando al lugar- pero…que esta pasando…

Kaneto: -miro a zanya- ella..es…la del aire…

Áuril: cielo…

Kaneto: como sea…

Uriel: que dijiste demonio…

Azazel: pues miralo tu mismo…-agarro fuerte a zanya-

Zanya: sueltame! –mirando a kaneto-

Kaneto: -guardo silencio-

El gran demonio empujo a zanya al centro de la piedra.

Azazel: -miro la piedra que no habia reaccion- pero que…

Uriel: pense que era protectora de la magia…

Áuril: no lo es…

Zanya: de que me estan hablando…-de reojo miro a kaneto-

Kaneto: -se arrodillo por que ya no podia mantener los brazos estirados- …

Áuril: -se arrodillo por la misma razon-

Zanya: -se acerco a Áuril- estas bien…

En ese momento la piedra del cielo reacciono empujandola fuertemente hacia la piedra estirandole las manos y arrodillandola

Zanya: -con temor- que esta pasandome…

Azazel: solo dejate llevar niña…

Uriel: tranquila hija mía…solo deja que el poder salga de ti…

La esfera comenzo a brillar fuertemente, creando un humo frente a la esfera

Kaneto: que tonteria es esta…-en el momento de casi devilitarlo la piedra lo dejo inmediatamente, y este cayendo al piso- mis brazos….

Áuril: -la espina comenzo a desaparecer soltandola y ella se puso débilmente de pie-

Zanya: -mirando la esfera- no entiendo que esta pasandome…-estaba debilitándose rapidamente-

Uriel: tranquila…

Zanya: no puedo…-como esta tan deprimida no puede seguir conteniendo mas tiempo, y ella pierde el conocimiento, pero aun asi la piedra sigue consumiendo su energia-

Kaneto: -mirando a zanya- se desmayo…

Áuril: puede morir…

Azazel: -se le acerco- pobresita…

Uriel: se que ella no morira…pero no puedo ayudarla…

Mientras todos miraban a zanya, sin poder hacer nada, una sombra rapidamente se acerco a ella tocando su mano y dandole mucho poder y asi mismo este ser relleno en un instante su piedra.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver que el protector de la magia sabia donde estaba el lugar sagrado.


	9. Ola De Calor

Todos quedaron asombrados al ver que rapidamente el protector de la magia salvo a zanya y se fue rapidamente.

Zanya: -abrió sus ojos, cuando la piedra la dejo tranquila- mmm

Uriel: -la ayudo a levantarse- estas bien…

Zanya: si…

Kaneto: el protector de la magia te salvo…

Zanya: si…-mirandole- creo…que…senti una presencia familiar…

Áuril: te salvo…y salio volando…

Uriel: -la intento tomar en brazos pero no pudo creo..que aun estoy algo herido…

Kaneto: -se acerco a Uriel- quitate inútil…-el la tomo en brazos-

Uriel: bájala hereje!

Kaneto: si ella es una protectora devemos cuidarla…no me interesan tus argumentos…

Zanya: -se sonrojo un poco al verse nuevamente en brazos de kaneto-

Áuril: -miro a zanya que estaba sonrojada- mmmm

Azazel: kaneto tiene razon…deja de interponerte…

Uriel: Gabriel se enterara de esto…

Azazel: ve corre a contarselo a todos los que quieras…

Uriel: no me iré sin ella…

Áuril: ella estara bien…confia en mi…

Uriel: -miro a Áuril, con desconfianza, pero aun así acepto- regresenla cuando sepan y hayan encontrado a todos los protectores…-este se va-

Azazel: -miro a kaneto con zanya en brazos- …

Áuril: te encuentras bien azazel?...

Azazel: si…-abrio sus alas- siganme…iremos a mi castillo, ahí se podran reponer…

Zanya: al..castillo..yo…

Azazel: tranquila pequeña…nadie te comera alla…

Kaneto: -se arrodillo por un momento ya que el tambien estaba cansado-

Azazel: aver…-se acerco a zanya y el la tomo en sus brazos-

Zanya: -tubo una sensación familiar, pero a la vez sentia miedo de que el rey de los demonios estaba tomandola a ella-

Azazel: tranquila…no te are daño.

Zanya: no confio en ti…

Azazel: te lo prometo por Alumit, que no te are daño…

Zanya: tu…la conosiste…

Azazel: por su memoria guerrera te lo prometo…

Zanya: esta bien…

Los tres desplegaron sus alas y salieron volando, Azazel con zanya en brazos, Áuril ayudada de kaneto y ella tambien ayudandolo.

Volaron hasta el castillo de Azazel, en donde los sirvientes les dieron comida y los alimentaron.

Zanya: -estaba bastante incomoda con la situación- …

Azazel: creo que esto te ara sentir mejor…sigueme…-este comenzo a caminar hacia un cuarto-

Zanya: si…

Al llegar a una habitación este abrio y hacia un cuarto, completamente blanco, con almohadas blancas.

Zanya: que es este lugar…

Azazel: en la guerra contra vampiros, angeles y demonios unieron fuerzas, tu madre durmió en este cuarto, para ayudar a los angeles caidos

Zanya: de verdad…

Azazel: así es…

Zanya: gracias…por contarme estas cosas…no se mucho sobre ella…

Azazel: conformate con que ella era una gran angel…

Zanya: -miro a Azazel por un momento, en sus ojos se le veia una tristeza, pero a la ves mucha confucion-

Áuril: y yo…donde dormire…

Azazel: donde tu madre durmió…al final del pasillo…-miro a Zanya- en los cajones hay ropa suya, hay un baño, tina etc.…descansa…-camino con Áuril-

Zanya: -miro a Azazel irse y ella entro a la habitación-

Luego de un rato alguien toco la puerta de Zanya.

Zanya: -abrio la puerta- tu…

Kaneto: -levanto la vista- necesitamos hablar…

Zanya: no…tengo nada que hablar contigo…

Kaneto: escuchame…

Zanya: porfavor vete…

Mientras ellos estaban ahí Áuril, estaba espiando.

Kaneto: tomalo como un ultimo favor…

Zanya: …-se entristecion bastante- esta bien…pasa…

Kaneto: -entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta- zanya…yo…

Zanya: vienes a decirme que ahora si te importo…por que mira que no me interesa oirlo…

Kaneto: no hablare respecto a eso…

Zanya: entonces…que haces aquí…

Kaneto: -se voltea- si no quieres escucharme…entonces me voy…

Zanya: pues vete…no necesito que estes aquí…

Kaneto: pense que los angeles eran comprensivos…y que algo latia en ellos, creo que no es asi…-abrio la puerta-

Zanya: -quedo callada, no sabia ni que decir, pero sabia lo que queria- no te vallas…

Kaneto: -cerro la puerta- …

Zanya: por que…ese día me dijiste esas cosas tan feas…

Kaneto: por que…es verdad, no quiero sufrir…por alguien que se que nunca podre tener…junto a mi…pero…

Zanya: -mirandole- pero…

Kaneto: se que tu dios te va aponer a casarte con alguien…

Zanya: …

Kaneto: bueno eres la princesa se los angeles…que mas puedo pedir…

Zanya: nunca me dijiste que realmente eras el proximo rey de los infiernos…y de los demonios…

Kaneto: lo se…pero que sacamos…diciendonos la verdad…

Zanya: la verdad…nada…

Kaneto: -se sento en piso de la puerta-

Zanya: y bien…

Kaneto: con quien te casaras…

Zanya: miguel va a pedir mi mano…para cortejarme…

Kaneto: y que le diras…

Zanya: no soy un objeto al cual puedes poseer…ya se lo dije bien claro…pero el no me hace caso…

Kaneto: pues…no te cases…

Zanya: no tengo opcion…

Kaneto: claro que si…

Zanya: y que quieres que haga …que me case contigo para que nos quemen a ambos en el fuego azul…

Kaneto: no…pero…

Zanya: mejor vete…no hay nada que hablar entre nosotros…

Kaneto: -se levanta- deacuerdo me iré…pero luego no digas que yo no quize hablar contigo…

Zanya: hablamos…y no solucionamos nada…

Kaneto: es que entiende que no es tan facil…

Zanya: -estaba molesta por que no sabia ni que decirle- por favor vete…

Kaneto: -abre la puerta- perdoname por molestarte…

Zanya: no me molestas…-se acerca a la puerta- apezar de todo encuentro que eres una buena persona…que tengas buena noche…-se acerca y besa dulcemente su mejilla-

Kaneto: adios…-se sonroja un poco y sale de la habitación-

Zanya: -cierra la puerta-

Kaneto: -da un suspiro-

Azazel: que estabas haciendo en esa habitación…

Kaneto: -lo miro fijamente- ehh….yo….este…

Zanya: -abre la puerta- que sucede…ha kaneto…aun no te vas…el amablemente me trato unas toallas que no habian…

Azazel: si…-mira a kaneto-

Kaneto: pero claro que si….que creias…

Azazel: dejen sus rencores a un lados por ser un angel y un demonio…hay otras cosas en este momento que preocuparnos…

Zanya: lo se…que tengan buena noche…-cerro la puerta-

Azazel: ten cuidado..

Kaneto: yo?

Azazel: si…no valla a ser que cuando menos te des cuenta estes ardiendo en el fuego azul…

Kaneto: -bajo la vista- lo se…

Azazel: me parece bien…-se marcho-

Se notaba el cambio de ambiente en el infierno tal como en el palacio.

Zanya salio temprano al mundo humano a tomarse una tasa de te tranquilamente.

Zaile: que tienes…te veo deprimida…

Zanya: es solo que…estoy confundida…

Zaile: ha se que una tasa de te de vainilla de ayudara…

Zanya: muchas gracias…

Zaile: y dime, es por ese chico que viene siempre a ver a rosario?

Zanya: yo se que entre ellos no ocurre nada…

Zaile: estas segura?...siempre los veo muy cómodos ellos dos…

Rosario: -se asoma- no digas esas cosas zaile…entre kaneto y yo es imposible que ocurra algo…

Zaile: por que lo dices tan segura?

Rosario: -guarda silencio por un momento- ese no es su problema…-se retira a su camerino-

Zaile: tengo la sensación de que aun asi le atrae kaneto…

Zanya: no…yo no lo creo…

Zaile: bueno te traere un te de vainilla

Zanya: gracias…tu misma lo haces?

Zaile: claro que si, siempre eh hecho todos los te y cafes de este bar, pero últimamente con la ola de calor que hay por aquí, poca gente entra…

Zanya: que mal…pero si los haces frios?

Zaile: soy muy mala para hacer frias las cosas….

Áuril: yo puedo ayudarte…-mirandola-

Zaile: quien es usted…

Áuril: usted…tan vieja crees que soy…

Zaile: disculpa…

Zanya: que ocurre…

Áuril: me llamaron para cuidarte…-se fijo en el colgante que zaile traia- bonito collar…

Zaile: gracias…lo tengo desde que mi padre fallecio…

Zanya: bueno, que tal si Áuril y yo te ayudamos con los café helados…

Zaile: seria maravilloso…-dio una dulce sonrisa-

Mientras en la cuidad, la ola de calor seguia aumentando, pero era una tactica de los vampiros para poder comenzar a despertar a los protectores, para poder derrotarlos.


	10. Agua Pura

Mientras en la cuidad, la ola de calor seguia aumentando, pero era una tactica de los vampiros para poder comenzar a despertar a los protectores, para poder derrotarlos.

Áuril junto con Zaile comenzaron a repletar el lugar con los te frios y los café frios que se servian en el café bar, mientras todos miraban y le aplaudían a rosario quien los impresionaba con sus cansiones.

Zanya: -se estaba tomando una tasa de te-

Zaile: gracias a tu amiga, no tendre que cerrar…

Zanya: no hay de que…

Se abrio la puerta del lugar y un joven de cabello blanco entro y miro a su alrededor

Zanya: hermano…-se levanto-

Zaile: el es tu hermano…

Zanya: Night! –levanto su mano derecha-

Rosario: -miro al joven ya que esta sabia que era un angel, pero se impreciono ya que hace siglos que no lo veia-

Night: -se sento en la misma mesa que zanya y zaile-

Zanya: hermano te presento a mi amiga zaile…

Zaile: mucho gusto

Night: -levanto la vista, y dijo con un tono serio y frio- un gusto…

Zaile: iré a preparar los tes para mas clientes ya regreso…-se levanto y se fue-

Night: esta cerca un demonio…

Zanya: lo tienes enfrente..

Night: -levanto la vista- …

Rosario: -rosario: -dejo de cantar y miro fijamente a night- …

Todos miraron a rosario ya que habia dejado de cantar

Night: -se levanta de la pura imprecion-

Rosario: -miro a night, y tantos recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza-

Night: -se molesto al verla, por todo lo que habia pasado y solo se marcho sin decir nada-

Rosario: -cerro sus ojos entristecida por lo que paso mirando hacia la izquierda para poder olvidar- disculpenme publico…-se bajo del escenario para hablar con el-

Zanya: mi hermano y un demonio…

Night salio rápidamente de ese bar, caminando fuera de la cuidad

Rosario: -corrio fuertemente y le agarro el brazo-

Night: -se detubo y solo la miro- que quieres…

Rosario: por que huyes…

Night: después de que me tricionaste crees que te quiero volver a ver…

Rosario: de que estas hablando…tu me traicionaste a mí…me dejaste plantada…nunca volviste a verme…

Night: tu me traicionaste a mi… dejandome a merced de Azazel…

Rosario: no…luego de que te espere Uriel me encontro y me castigo…tu le dijiste a Uriel…

Night: -se molesta mas- deja de mentir…tu le dijiste a azazel que te queria…y ellos me persiguieron…tu me traicionaste...mataste todo lo que sentia por ti…

Rosario: -dejo de tomar su brazo- yo nunca te traicione…

Kaneto: -estaba por la calle de frente caminando, y se detubo a mirar-

Night: no me mientas! –levanto su mano-

Rosario: si me vas a pegar hazlo…pero entiende que nunca te traicione…

Night: no pienso gastar mi fuerza en ti…traidora…-se marcho molesto-

Rosario: -lo miro irse- yo no lo traicione…

Kaneto: -cruzo la calle- Rosi que paso?

Rosario: -miro a al alrededor que nadie venia y ella abrio sus alas- nada…-dijo molesta y salio volando-

Kaneto corrio hasta el bar y abrio la puerta-

Zanya: kaneto...

Kaneto: -se acerco a ella- que paso con Rosario…

Zanya: vio a mi hermano… y el se fue, y ella lo siguió…

Kaneto: que bastardo…

Zanya: es mi hermano …

Kaneto: -mirando a su alrededor- mi padre dijo que esta ola de calor es por culpa de los vampiros…

Zanya: que habra pasado…

Kaneto: ya lo sabremos…

Mientras en la tierra el calor seguia aumentando, rosario se dirigio al infierno, para hablar con Azazel.

Rosario: -entro con una patada al escritorio de el-

Azazel: pero a ti que te pasa eh! Cantadora de cuarta…

Rosario: -nunca habia estado tan furiosa, por primera vez en su vida como demonia supo que guerrera era, de su mano surgio una espada de color negro y esta se lanzo sobre es escritorio poniendo el filo de la espada en el cuello de Azazel-

Azazel: -mirandola- al fin saliste…

Rosario: callate! Rey de cuarta… me mentiste…

Azazel: en que te menti…

Rosario: me dijiste que Night le habia contado a Uriel…siendo que es mentira…

Azazel: es verdad…

Rosario: -de su mano izquierda salio otra espada del mismo tamano poniendola tambien en su cuello en forma de cruz- dime la verdad…

Azazel: -mirandola- ambos se revelaron contra los nuestros…tu te revelaste en contra mio y Night en contra de Uriel…para proteger las leyes sagradas, para que la misma historia no se repita… yo mismo encerre a Night y Uriel te encerro a ti…si es verdad, ambos te mentimos Uriel le mintio a Night y yo te menti a ti….estas contenta…

Rosario: deveria matarte!

Darki: -entro y con su arco en su mano y con una flecha lista- eso quisiera verlo…

Rosario: -supo que ella estaba apuntandole- no te tengo miedo…

Azazel: -miro a darki pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentia-

Darki cayo al piso en ese momento, una persona estirando sus dos manos creando una esfera de magia salto a la ayuda de rosario, impactando a Darki derribandola.

Azazel: -miro a la persona que estaba ahí, no podia verle bien el rostro, ya que estaba contra la luz-

Rosario: -dejo a Azazel, para ver quien la habia salvado-

Luego de derribar a darki, la persona se desvanecio en un destello.

Rosario: -miro a Azazel- me mentiste…mentiroso…-levanto sus palmas, y las espadas desaparecieron-

Azazel: fue por tu bien…

Rosario: tu no sabes nada…-se retiro-

Azazel: -se acerco a darki, quien esta tenia en su espada una gran X- mmm ese ataque lo eh visto antes...

En la tierra hacia muchisimo calor…

Zaile: que mal…

Zanya: tienes calor?

Zaile: la verdad no…estoy bien.

Áuril: yo me estoy asando…

Kaneto: Áuril tiene razon…hace mucho calor…

Zaile: ire adentro…-entro al café bar-

Kaneto: si tu eres la protectora del cielo, por que no haces que llueva

Zanya: no controlo el agua…lo unico que podria hacer es nublar la cuidad…

Kaneto: eso seria util…

Zanya: are lo que pueda…-se fue al bosque-

Kaneto: ire contigo! –la sigue-

Áuril: -camino con ellos-

Zaile: -salio del café bar, y los siguió de cerca-

Al llegar a la cascada de la cuidad, zanya estiro sus alas de angel.

Áuril, estiro sus alas de hielo, y kaneto se puso a la sombra

Áuril: talves…si lanzo hielo al cielo, este se derrita…

Zanya: o matar a todas las personas, tu hielo es muy duro…

En el momento de la conversación. Una persona aparecio desde la cascada

Zanya: quien…

Kaneto: -se acerco a ellas-

Áuril: es…un…

Kaneto: es un vampiro…

Vestido con una tunica roja, mirando a los tres jóvenes.

Kaneto: -abrio sus alas-

Zanya: quien eres!

Thuda: mi nombre es Thuda, mas conocido como el guardian del sol…

Zanya: tu eres el causante de todo este calor!

Thuda: asi es…

Zanya: pues ya no mas…yo misma me encargare de tapar tu querido sol…-levanto el vuelo rapidamente hacia el cielo-

Thuda: -sonriendole-

Kaneto: espera…eso quiere hacer…

Thuda: si ella nubla el cielo, yo aumentare el sol, asi la nubes se evaporaran dando mas calor a la cuidad…

Zaile: -salio de tras de un arbol- que esta pasando aquí…

Thuda: un humano…

Kaneto: -miro a Zaile- oh oh…

Áuril: nos descubrio…

Thuda: pues no lo creo…

En ese momento el cielo se nublo completamente.

Thuda: -corrio hacia joven humana- tu seras la primera en morir por el calor…

Zaile: que quieres decir…

Thuda: moriras hervida…-la sujeta y la lanza a la cascada-

Áuril: noo! –corre hacia el joven lanzandole una esfera de hielo-

Thuda: no podras hacer nada…

Zanya: -baja del cielo y cae sobre thuda-

Kaneto: -saca una de sus espadas y se la pone en el cuello- no podras hacer nada desde ahí..

Thuda: claro que si…-estiro una de sus manos hacia el cielo aumentando el calor-

El calor comenzo a afectar a todos, ya que las nubes se comenzaron a evaporar

Kaneto: -miro la cascada- zaile morira…

Zanya: zaile esta en el agua…ella no sabe nadar! –corrio a la cascada, peor al meterse el agua estaba muy caliente-

Áuril: -se lanzo ella al agua helando la cascada, sin poder congelarla-

Zaile, en ese momento estaba bajando hacia el fondo, ya que ella no podía nadar, Áuril se fijo que el collar que zaile tenia, de agua pura estaba brillando.


	11. Salvacion

Todos estaban esperando que Áuril, saliese para poder ayudar a Zaile en lo que estaba pasando.

Áuril: -nado rápidamente hasta ella, pero una fuerza la detuvo-

Zaile: -abrio sus ojos, ya no eran de color café, eran de un azul muy claro, tan claro como el agua- yo...recuerdo...-en un impulso estiro sus manos fuertemente creando una explosión-

En ese momento ubo una gran explosión dentro de la cascada Áuril salio disparada cayendo al piso.

Zanya: que paso! -le pregunto a Áuril-

Áuril: no…no lo se…-decia mientras se sacudia al agua-

Thuda: -se levanto- es imposible…

De la explosion, todos hasta el vampiro podian a una persona, con unas alas creadas del agua de la cascada

Kaneto: -mirando lo que pasaba- wow...

Azazel: ha despertado…-decia mientras sonreia-

Kaneto: como llegaste aquí…

Azazel: ella es la protectora del agua…-cruzando sus brazos-

Uriel: -bajo del arbol- ella es el quinto protector…

Thuda: -lanzo un rayo de sol directo hacia ella-

Kaneto: Áuril congela la cascada!

Áuril: -puso ambas manos sobre la cascada congelando el agua y hasta Zaile que en ese momento estaba inconciente flotando sobre la cascada, con sus alas abiertas-

Thuda: -el rayo comenzo a descongelar el agua-

Zaile: -esta abrio sus ojos, y le lanzo un chorro potente de agua a thuda, dejandolo fuera de combate, peor aun hacia tanto calor, que zaile acendio al cielo, estirando sus manos sus piernas formando casi una estrella humana, llenando las nubes de agua, tan cargadas, que estas comenzaron a caer-

Kaneto: -una gota cayo en su rostro- lluvia…

Zanya: no puedo creer que una humana sea…

Uriel: puede ser cualquier persona…

Azazel: ya faltan dos…

Kaneto: pero aun no sabemos quien es el protector de la magia…

Azazel: ya pronto lo sabremos…

Luego de que la lluvia aumento, zaile bajo lentamente con sus alas de agua extendidas, hacia la cascada, caminando sobre el agua llego a la orilla

Zanya: zaile…

Zaile: -levanto la vista- soy…recorde…todo sobre mi pasado…

Zanya: enserio…

Zaile: así es…-camino hasta Uriel- tu tienes a mis padres en santa gloria…

Uriel: -miro a la joven- tu madre es una de las mejores enfermeras siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los enfermos…tu padre un guerrero sin igual…

Zaile: -hizo una reverencia-

Uriel: levantate hija mía…-tomo sus manos- ahora solo ustedes pueden ayudar a este planeta…

Zaile: lo aremos…

Uriel: tu poder es increíble…ya nadie tendra sed…nadie morira de sed en ningun lado si tu estas despierta…

Zaile: asi sera…

Kaneto: -mirandolos- mmm

Azazel: -miro a kaneto- falta tu hermano hijo mio…

Kaneto: hermano?

Azazel: asi es…es el protector del hierro

Kaneto: ohhh…

Áuril: y que yo estoy sola…

Uriel: tu hermano es el protector de la tierra.

Auril: haaa…

Kaneto: que raro eso…

Azazel: -tomo y amordazo a thuda- vamos a interrogar a este vampirito…aver que podemos sacarle..

Uriel: sacale todo lo que puedas…

Azazel: hasta el orgullo…vamos! –este se marcha volando-

Uriel: -miro a los protectores- deven estar atentos…si la protectora del agua estaba dormida, los otros deven ser personas cercanas a ustedes…

Kaneto: mmmm –penso por un momento en Rosario-

Zanya: -miro a kaneto- que ocurre...

Kaneto: nada...-miro hacia otro lado-

Áuril: así que eres la protectora del agua...

Zaile: -su tono de voz era mas dulce, y ya recordaba todas las cosas sobre su pasado, se le notaba mas alegre- si...creo que seremos grandes amigas...

Áuril: eso me agradaria...

Zaile: -le dio una sonrisa-

Uriel: tienes que ir a reclamar tu roca...

Zaile: esta reclamada...hasta en el paraíso esta lloviendo...

Uriel: iré a revisar el paraíso...ustedes regresen a la fortaleza, cualquier cosa me avisan...confio en ustedes –se va volando-

Zaile: fortaleza...

Zanya: todos estamos viviendo en un castillo de Azazel

Kaneto: asi es...

Zaile: Azazel...el rey de los demonios...padre de kaneto..

Kaneto: en realidad no es mi padre...mmm larga historia...vamonos.

Zaile: si...

Todos se fueron juntos al palacio, se asearon esa noche Auril durmió con Zaile, kaneto y zanya en sus cuartos.

Zanya: -se acerco al cuarto de kaneto y toco la puerta-

Kaneto: mmm –se levanto, no tenia puesto camisa, asi que solo abrio la puerta- zanya...que haces a estas horas...

Zanya: quiero...preguntarte algunas cosas...

Kaneto: pasa...-le abre la puerta-

Zanya: -entra a la habitación, hacia un poco de frio en ella-

Kaneto: sientate...

Zanya: tu...sientes algo por Rosario...

Kaneto: -guardo silencio- yo...

Zanya: dimelo...

Kaneto: entre ella y yo...solo hay amistad...

Zanya: no te creo...

Kaneto: ella sufre por alguien siempre...

Zanya: siempre...

Kaneto: -se voltea- una ves, cuando ella termino de cantar donde ella solia hacerlo...

Y...

Esa noche en el bar.

Rosario: -salio con ropa normal a su casa-

Kaneto: rosario –dijo con un tono suave-

Rosario: kaneto –le dio una sonrisa-

Kaneto: tengo...que hablar contigo…

Rosario: si, vamos a mi casa

Ambos caminaron a casa de rosario, entraron y comieron algo.

Rosario: creo…que si tu y ese angel estan juntos nada malo puede pasar…

Kaneto: aparte de morir en el infierno.

Rosario: ambas partes deven enterarse, si nadie sabe que ustedes estan juntos, nada ocurrira, no los quemaran, solo deven ser muy discretos y no decirle a nadie…

Kaneto: tu…le diras a Azazel…

Rosario: -tubo un mal recuerdo- no…nunca aria algo asi…se lo que es amar…

Kaneto: lo se…pero…si eres tan bonita…por que no tienes un novio o algo asi…

Rosario: tuve uno…alguna vez…pero…el me traiciono…

Kaneto: por que…

Rosario: por que el le dijo a Uriel…y este me castigo…

Kaneto: no me digas que…

Rosario: -derramo unas lagrimas- lo amaba con toda mi alma…me prometio amor eterno…aunque nadie supiese…aunque nadie se enterase…el rompio la promesa… y le dijo a uriel…que yo estaba cometiendo pecado…al el lo corrigieron le lavaron el cerebro…ahora el cabellero celestial…

Kaneto: night…

Rosario: -bajo sus orejas- pero no importa…yo se que el nunca estara ahí para mi…

Kaneto: -se levanto y solamente la abrazo-

Rosario: -lo abrazo fuertemente-

Kaneto: yo…queria…

Rosario: -ella solamente tapo su boca, y beso suavemente su mejilla- estoy cansada, para seguir charlando…

Kaneto: si quieres me voy…

Rosario: no quedate…se que no me aras ningun daño…

Esa noche kaneto y rosario durmieron juntos, kaneto la consolo por el amor perdido, y a la ves rosario aconsejo a kaneto.

Kaneto: -miro a zanya, estaba bastante triste, porque sabia que no estubo bien haber hecho eso-

Zanya: -se levanto y lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro-

Kaneto: entiende…que entre ella y yo…

Zanya: no quiero oirte…si mi hermano delato a esa mujer fue por que ella estaba acosandolo! Yo deveria hacer lo mismo contigo…por las cosas crueles que me has hecho..

Kaneto: si te busco es por que quiero…no por que quiera dañarte!

Zanya: no es verdad, lo haces para herirme…por que eres un maldito demonio!

Kaneto: -la agarro fuertemente y la abrazo con todo lo que podia, contra la puerta-

Zanya: sueltame…voy a gritar…

Kaneto: que pensaran por que tu viniste a mi cuarto…

Zanya: por que dormiste con ella…-mirandolo-

Kaneto: tienen un aroma similar…

Zanya: pensaste en mi…

Kaneto: hasta soñe contigo…entiende…

Zanya: que quieres que entienda…

Kaneto: que mientras tu estes conmigo y yo contigo y nadie lo sepa… no afectaremos a nadie…

Zanya: pero…y la mision…

Kaneto: la mision es simple…yo estare contigo…siempre me preocupo por ti…por que no lo entiendes…

Zanya: por que tu mismo dijiste que no querias sufrir…

Kaneto: eso es parte del pasado…se lo que quiero ahora…y eso es estar contigo…

Zanya: -se puso muy roja, no sabia ni que decir- pero…yo no puedo…

Kaneto: por que no…

Zanya: por que…en ese aspecto me es imposible…

Kaneto: -bajo y subio sus orejas- no metas ese tema…no me importa eso…si me impostase lo habria hecho con rosario… y no fue asi…

Zanya: pero…

Kaneto: -se puso de rodillas aun abrazandola- …

Zanya: -ella lo abrazo fuertemente arrodillandose tambien- kaneto…

Kaneto: -levanto la vista y se fijo que ella lo estaba abrazando, su corazon estaba latiendo por fin, y este sabia que ella estaria ahí con el-

Zanya: -miro sus ojos de cerca-

Ambos se miraron, no sabian ni que decirse, kaneto acarisio el frágil rostro de zanya, zanya, solamente cerro sus ojos y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, mientras kaneto se acercaba a ella.

En contra de la primera ley celestial, ellos sellaron y a la vez, maldijeron su amor con un beso largo.


	12. Un Mal Recuerdo

Nadie noto que una persona estaba mirando por la ventana, mirando exclusivamente a Zanya, así que esta persona rompió el vidrio de la habitación y solamente salto al vació despareciendo.

Kaneto: -cubrió a zanya con una de sus alas, para que esta no se lastimase- que fue eso…

Zanya: no…lo se…

Kaneto: -se levanto- estas bien?

Zanya: si…

Kaneto ayudo a zanya a levantarse

Kaneto: -miro a zanya- sera mejor que te regreses a tu cuarto…

Zanya: -lo miro- si…creo que si…

Kaneto: o si..quieres…puedes quedarte aquí…

Zanya: -lo miro y le dio una sonrisa- prefiero que no…-se le acerco y beso su frente- hasta mañana…

Kaneto: -bajo la vista un poco sonrojado- hasta mañana…

Zanya: -se fue a su cuarto-

Ella al entrar quedo impactada

Zanya: que estas haciendo aquí!

Miguel: vine por ti…

Zanya: que dijiste…

Miguel: -toma una de sus manos a la fuerza y le coloca un anillo-

Zanya: que estas haciendome..

Miguel: eres mi prometida…te guste o no…

Zanya: que…-miro su anillo que no podia quitarselo- no, no puede ser…

Miguel: así es…eres mi prometida…-la agarra fuertemente y la besa la fuerza-

Zanya: -lo empuja fuertemente- alejate de mi..jamas me casare contigo…jamas…

Miguel: y que esperaran…que todos sepan con quien realmente te estas besuqueando…

Zanya: que dijiste…

Miguel: crees que soy tonto…se que te gusta ese demonio…

Zanya: no es verdad…

Miguel: se te nota en los ojos…

Zanya: -retrocedio- no es cierto..vete de aquí!

Miguel: -la agarro fuerte del brazo- primero me daras lo que quiero

Zanya: y que es lo que quieres…

Miguel: sentir tu piel…

Zanya: -se volteo a abrir la puerta pero esta no pudo- dejame salir…

Miguel en ese momento la tomo bruscamente y la arrojo a la cama.

Zanya: sueltame! –lo agarra y lo arroja al piso-

Miguel: a mí no me evadas…-la agarra nuevamente en el piso- o le dire a todo el mundo que te gusta un demonio…

Zanya: no tienes ninguna prueba…

Miguel: veremos si es que en el fuego azul se te suelta la lengua… nadie desconfiara de mi…por que soy el angel de la guerra…por que siempre estoy vigilando a pobres almas desviadas…

Zanya: no me dejare persuadir! Como lo hisiste con maya!

Miguel: maya fallecio

Zanya: maya se murio de amor por martin…por lo tenerlo consigo…por lo que le hisiste!

Miguel: solo le hice un cariñito… como te lo are a ti…

Zanya: no te atreverias…

Miguel: no me desafies…-golpea su rostro-

Zanya: -la mejilla le queda roja rapidamente- sueltame…

Miguel: -queria tenerla a toda costa, asi que la abrio de piernas para hacerla suya- estoy cansado de que siempre que te eh cortejado me rechazes, ahora ame tendras que aceptar, ya que nadie mas lo ara…

Zanya: -se vio en la situación en la que estaba y solo comenzo a derramar lagrimas- sueltame…si me quieres como dices no me aras eso…

Miguel: oh, si que lo are…-sonriendo-

Mientras tanto

Áuril: -golpeo la puerta de kaneto-

Kaneto: -salio bostezando- que ocurre…

Áuril: pense que estabas con zanya…

Kaneto: eh?

Áuril: hace rato oimos cosas raras en su habitación…como si estubiese con alguien…

Kaneto: que? –quedo un poco preocupado- aver…-se acerco a la puerta y la toco-

En ese momento miguel ya la habia tocado por todos lados, zanya se habia desmayado del puro susto

Miguel: ahora si mi querida…-decia mientras le lamia el cuello-

Kaneto: no oigo nada…

Desde su trono Azazel estaba descansando, pero se desperto al sentir que alguien le soplara el cuello

Azazel: -abrio sus ojos y recordo a cierta persona- algo no esta bien…

Mientras que

Zaile: y si abres la puerta…

Kaneto: no puedo…esta trabada…

Azazel: -subio las escaleras rapidamente- hazte a un lado…-golpeo fuertemente la puerta quemandola-

Todos quedaron mirando lo que estaba pasando, habia sangre en el piso zanya estaba tirada ahí, desmayada mientras miguel se levantaba rapidamente

Kaneto: -miro a zanya y no podia creerlo-

Azazel: -miro al angel que estaba ahí- que hisiste…

Miguel: es mi prometida…yo hago lo que quiera con ella…ademas…

Antes de que el terminace de hablar kaneto de le arrojo encima, golpeandolo y agrediendolo

Kaneto: -asficciandolo- te voy a matar maldito desgraciado…

Zaile: zanya…-fue a verla- dios mio…que le hisiste…-tomo su pulso- esta desmayada-

Áuril: -miro la entrepierna de zanya- estabas a punto de violarla maldito degenerado!

Azazel: -se agacho y como a zanya en sus brazos abrazandola suavemente-

Áuril: ella es…-miro a Azazel- lo sabia…

Azazel: callate…-se llevo a zanya- zaile…llama a Gabriel…esto lo sabra todo el paraíso…

Miguel: -golpeo a kaneto y se levanto- que pasa demonio…ella se me abalanzo

Kaneto: no te creo nada…tu eres un…-lo volvio a agarrar a golpes-

Áuril: -estira sus manos hacia miguel congelandolo en una esfera- kaneto…calma…

Kaneto: descongelalo! Quiero matarlo con mis propias manos! –noto que Áuril se habia ido-

Zaile: calmate…kaneto..el paraíso lo jusgara ahora…

Kaneto: maldito…mil veces maldito…

Azazel con zanya y Áuril fueron a la habitación de Azazel, el la recosto en su cama

Áuril: ella es?

Azazel: no pienso contestarte esa pregunta…-la tapo con una sabana- trae a unas chicas, para que la ayuden…

Auril: si…-se marcho-

Azazel: -vio a la pobre zanya quien estaba ahí desmayada y tomo su mano- mmm –noto que en una mano tenia un anillo muy familiar, y el otro del compromiso con miguel- ni creas que dejare que pase eso…-el mismo le quito el anillo, y este salio rapidamente- ya todo pasara…-acaricio la frente de la joven-

Durante la noche Azazel estubo con zanya, y las cuidadoras, quienes la asearon y le cambiaron la ropa.

Cuando zanya desperto, vio a kaneto dormido en el piso, y a Azazel mirandola.

Zanya: -miro en donde estaba-

Azazel: estas en mi cuarto…

Era un lugar tétrico, de color rojo, y fuego en cada esquina.

Zanya: -recordo lo que paso anteriormente y solo comenzo a derramar lagrimas-

Azazel: -se sento en la cama- no te hizo nada…

Zanya: me toco entera…me siento…-miro su ropa que era otra, y que estaba limpia- …

Azazel: mis chicas te ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron…nadie te intimo…

Zanya: como…es que…

Azazel: kaneto estaba frente a tu puerta con las chicas… y yo abri la puerta…

Zanya: -se entristecio mucho-

Azazel: ya…tranquila…-se acerco a ella y la abrazo suavemente-

Zanya: -sintio algo tan calido, que solo quizo abrazarlo y llorar, y asi lo hizo comenzo a llorar como nunca-

Al rato kaneto desperto y zanya estaba dormida

Kaneto: -se levanto rápidamente- …

Azazel: ella esta bien…desperto, comio un poco y se volvio a dormir…

Kaneto: menos mal…

Azazel: -miro a kaneto- hay algo que tengas que decirme…

Kaneto: que…lo encuentro ridiculo, que aran con ese mal nacido…

Azazel: Gabriel lo tiene en este momento…pero como supiste que el estaba ahí…

Kaneto: -le da la espalda- zanya estaba en mi cuarto, estabamos charlando…y se marcho y luego de eso Áuril fue a mi cuarto a preguntarme si yo estaba con ella y ahí fue cuando sentirmos unos golpes…y tu…como fuiste alla…

Azazel: es mi castillo se todo lo que ocurre en el…

Kaneto: ha…

Azazel: no cometas una locura…

Kaneto: a que te refieres…

Azazel: sabes a lo que me refiero…

Kaneto: -bajo sus orejas-

Azazel: se que te gusta…

Kaneto: le diras a Uriel…

Azazel: -volteo su cabeza mirandola- no are tal cosa…

Kaneto: por que…

Azazel: da gracias que no lo dire…solo quedare con eso, no me preguntes…

Kaneto: por que todo el mundo ha roto las reglas…tu tambien lo hisiste…

Azazel: -se voltea a mirarlo-

Kaneto: quien es…

Azazel: no se de que me hablas…no are algo tan bajo, por que si queman a la princesa en el fuego azul, no hay un desentiente, la madre de ella esta muerta, por lo que tendrian que elegir a alguien, y eso seria imperdonable, solamente lo hago por eso…

Kaneto: oh…yo pense que…

Azazel: pensaste mal…iré a ver que paso…quedate aquí…-se marcha-

Kaneto: -toma la mano de zanya- …por que no insisti en que te quedases…

Zaile: -se asoma- ella esta bien?

Kaneto: si…esta dormida…

Zaile: tranquilo yo se que te gusta, y lo entiendo y no dire nada –le sonrie- cuidala mucho…

Kaneto: gracias…

Zaile: ten…-pone una fuente con agua pura- pone esto en su cabeza, se sentira mas fresca…

Kaneto: gracias…

Kaneto, hizo caso, posuo un pañuelo en su frente y la vigilo hasta que ella abrio los ojos

Kaneto: -la miro fijamente-

Zanya: -veia medio borroso- …

Kaneto: soy yo…kaneto…-tomo su mano-

Zanya: kaneto…-se sento en la cama- yo…

Kaneto: tranquila…yo se lo que paso, no es necesario que lo recuerdes…

Zanya: abrazame…

Kaneto: -la abrazo fuertemente- tranquila…

Zanya: -lo abrazo fuertemente- ahora…nadie se fijara en mi….

Kaneto: que dices…nada te hizo…

Zanya: -lo miro fijamente-

Kaneto: Azazel te salvo…

Zanya: -miro sus manos- …

Kaneto: el te lo quito…

Zanya: -lo abrazo mas fuerte- tengo miedo…

Kaneto: yo estare contigo…no me separaré de tu lado…

Zanya: -lo miro fijamente-

Kaneto: te lo prometo…-como su mano y se hizo una marca-

Zanya: me siento incomoda aquí…

Kaneto: -la toma en sus brazos- vamos a mi cuarto…

Kaneto apezar de lo ocurrido, y la rabia que tenia, queria estar con zanya en ese momento, dejo su rabia y su enojo a un lado para que ella estubiese comoda


	13. Un Pasado Falso

Luego de lo ocurrido, kaneto tomo en sus brazos a zanya hasta su propio cuarto, la tapo, cerro las costinas y le dio una tasa.

Zanya: que es…

Kaneto: zaile la preparo para ti

Zanya: ohh…-tomo un poco- me siento…mas alegre…

Kaneto: me alegro…

Zanya: -puso su mano en su cuello y recordo algunas cosas- …

Kaneto: calma….yo estoy aquí, y no te dejare…lo prometo…

Zanya: puedes…recostarte junto a mi…

Kaneto: claro…

Kaneto se acosto junto a ella, zanya lo abrazo, para poder estar mas tranquila.

Zanya: …

Kaneto: lo voy a matar…

Zanya: nada de eso olvidara lo que casi…hace…por que Gabriel permitió que pasara eso…

Kaneto: se que las cosas se arreglaran… y no volveremos a saber de el…

Mas tarde, zanya nuevamente se durmió y kaneto esta ahí con ella.

Hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta

Kaneto: mm –se levanto lentamente sin despertarla y fue a abrir la puerta- pense que no sabias de este lugar…

Rosario: se muchas cosas…

Kaneto: oh…

Rosario: ella esta bien?

Kaneto: si…

Rosario: -mira fijamente que ella estaba dormida- estas molesto…te pasa algo..

Kaneto: tengo rabia…solamente…

Rosario: el supo lo que paso, ya el es quien lo llego con Gabriel, miguel esta en prision por lo que me confirmo azazel..

Kaneto: el hermano de zanya supo? Y como…

Rosario: por que son hermanos, tienen una conexión…entre ellos…

Kaneto: no lo sabia…

Rosario: tienes que tener cuidado…

Kaneto: por que…

Rosario: solo confia en mi…

Kaneto: estas rara…

Rosario: confia en mi…-se marcho-

Kaneto: -miro a zanya, que estaba extraña- zanya…que ocurre…

Ella en ese momento estaba soñando, que estaba luchando con alguien a muerte.

Kaneto: -la movio bruscamente- zanya despierta

De solo la impresión zanya se desperto

Zanya: que…-miro a su alrededor- alguien…esta buscandome…

Kaneto: que dices…

Zanya: -se levanto- alguien esta buscandome…

Kaneto: calmate…

Azazel: -entro a la habitación- algo esta pasando…

Ambos mundos habian sido alertados, el protector del hierro habia despertado, y habia tomado un edificio a su merced.

Kaneto: night es el protector del hierro?

Azazel: no lo creo…

Zanya: no es el…es otra persona…

Zaile: -estaba mirando el reflejo del agua que habia puesto en una fuente- es un hombre…esta luchando…con alguien…

Áuril: vamos! –agarro a zanya del brazo y se fueron rapidamente-

Al llegar vieron que el edificio estaba cubierto de una gruesa capa de hierro, kaneto voló rapidamente para llegar a la cima, y en ese momento vio algo impresionante.

Kaneto: -cerro sus alas- tu quien eres…

Ya habia una persona ahí, tenia una capa negra y tenia el cabello corto.

Kaneto: dime quien eres!

En el momento de que esta persona de iba a voltear, el protector del hierro surgio y lo lanzo por los aires.

Kaneto: hermano…-quedo impresionado al ver quien era-

Una figura, vestida de café, con cabello rubio y ojos rojos estaba mirandolo

Kaneto: pense que habias…muerto…

Las chicas llegaron luego de quedar mirando a kaneto

Áuril: es…

Zaile: no lo conosco…

Zanya: -miro a la persona que estaba ahí-

Kaneto: akato…

El joven levanto la vista

Kaneto: pero como…

Akato: -dijo con una voz muy fria- tu me dejaste solo…

Kaneto: no…eso no es verdad…

Akato: así es…me dejaste solo… y ahora…-este abrio sus alas, eran de hierro en forma de dragon- ahora tu pagaras….-corrio hacia el rapidamente y saco una espada, de acero brillante y con esta atraveso su pecho-

Zanya: -quedo horrorizada al ver eso- kaneto…

Kaneto: -retrocedio y solamente cayo al piso-

Áuril: esto…es una batalla de hermanos…o que…-abrio sus alas- deves unirtenos en nuestra mision…

Akato: jamas seria parte de un clan como ustedes…

Áuril: no nos desafies…somos mayoria…

Zanya: auril no…

Akato: -vio a zanya- tu….

Zanya: yo…que te hice…

Akato: -saco otra espada- y aun lo preguntas…

Zanya: -relaciono su sueño con el- tu me has estado buscando…

Akato: tu moriras primero…

Zanya: -no lo escucho y solo fue a quitarle la espada a kaneto- despierta….

Kaneto: -abrio sus ojos- vayanse…

Zanya: jamas te dejare aquí…

Mientras zanya se preocupaba de kaneto, akato corria rapidamente hacia ellos

Zanya: -se voltio a ver que el venia- …

Kaneto: -la abrazo fuertemente en su ultimo esfuerzo para protejerla-

Akato: -se detubo en seco, ni el sabia por que, y solamente cayo al piso-

Zanya: -miro a akato- que paso…

Kaneto: se levanto rapidamente- no…lo se…

Zanya: mira…

Kaneto: -se fijo en la herida-

Akato estaba en el piso incoenciente en su espalda una gran X

Auril: miren!

Todos alzaron la vista que una persona estaba flotando.

Rosario: es el protector de la magia…

Zaile: si?

Rosario: el me salvo…

Kaneto: es hombre?

Rosario: tiene el cabello corto…

Zanya: -abrio sus alas y intento volar hacia el, pero este de desvanecio en el aire-

Azazel: -aparecio para ver al protector del hierro- mmm

Kaneto: hazlo entender, que no lo abandone…

Azazel: -puso la mano sobre la frente de akato- mmm

Akato: -abre sus ojos- Azazel…

Azazel: -estaba mirandolo- que tonterias haz hecho…

Akato: tu…tubiste la culpa no…

Azazel: si tu padre no hubiese vendido el alma de kaneto no te hubieses quedado solo…

Kaneto: -se arrodillo en el piso- …

Zanya: kaneto…-pone la mano en su pecho- estas sangrando…

Kaneto: -miro a zanya- estare bien…

Zanya: zaile…

Zaile: ten bebe esto…-saca de su pequeño bolso una botella azul-

Kaneto: eh…

Zaile: no es veneno…confia en mi…

Kaneto: -bebe un poco- aun no se me quita…

Azazel: claro…eres un demonio…esas cosas afectan…

Áuril: por que atacaste a kaneto…

Akato: por que…estaba molesto…por que no sabia la verdad de la cosas.

Áuril: -lo miro fijamente- dinos…quien el es protector de la magia…

Akato: eso…me gustaria saber…

Zanya: por que me atacaste…

Akato: porque me recuerdas a alguien a quien odio…

Zanya: a quien…

Akato. Ese no es tu problema..

Azazel: -le preciona el brazo- no le contestes de esa manera…

Akato: -mira a Azazel- esta bien esta bien…lo lamento…

Azazel: -lo agarra fuertemente y lo pone de pie- tu y yo devemos tener una charla…

Akato: esta bien…

En el palacio de azazel, Áuril, ayudo a kaneto con su herida junto con zaile, mientras zanya con las chicas de la casa, preparaban la cena.

Al momento de la cena. Azazel se sento en su comedor, con los demas.

Zanya: gracias por…defenderme…

Azazel: eres una señorita…te deven tratar como tal a todas ustedes…

Áuril: tan educado Azazel…no me sorprende…que…tu sabes…quien…

Azazel: -la miro fijamente- silencio…no es necesario que menciones ese nombre…

Kaneto: -tomando una copa de vino- aun estas molesto?

Akato: no, ya no lo estoy, solo me alegra estar aquí…

En el momento del plato principal, Uriel entro por la puerta molesto

Azazel: -se levanta de su silla- que estas haciendo en mi casa…

Uriel: vengo a decirte todas tus verdades…y a exigirte que mantengas el secreto guardado!

Azazel: a mí no me vienes a gritas en mi casa! –salto la mesa rapidamente y lo miro frente a frente- largate!

Uriel: no iré a ningun lado…

Azazel: pues te tendras que ir!

Uriel: -estiro una de sus manos-

Azazel: no te tengo miedo! Ni a ti ni a tus antepasados!

Uriel: -se acerco para golpearlo-

Zanya: Uriel espera! –se pone entre ellos- no se peleen

Uriel: ya te enteraste…

Zanya: de que…

Azazel: Uriel no…no le eh dicho nada…asi que largate…

Uriel: no te creo…

Azazel: tu sabes que lo prometi…

Uriel: -miro que el tenia una marca- … esta bien…-acarisio la mejilla de zanya y se marcho-

Azazel: -miro a todos en la mesa- disculpen…

Áuril: Azazel! De una vez por todas, por que no le dices que eres su padre!

Zanya: -se impreciono por lo que habia oido- que!

Kaneto: haaa!

Akato: fuertes declaraciones…

Zaile: Áuril! Ese no es tu problema

Auril: por dios! Todo el mundo lo sabe y lo sospecha!

Zanya: -miro a Azazel- …

Azazel: -se voltea dandoles la espalda- estas equibocada…-se va a su cuarto-

Auril: mentiroso!

Zanya: como sabes tu eso…

Áuril: es tu padre…ellos quebrantaron la primera ley hace muchos siglos…

Zanya: ellos…no…-retrocedio- no…

Áuril: asi es Alumit y Azazel estaban enamorados hace siglos! Por eso Alumit murio!

Zanya: estas mientiendome! –se va corriendo-

Kaneto: como sabes eso…

Áuril: por que alumit era amiga de mi madre…y eso no es todo

Akato: -miro a auril- pues dinos…

Áuril: el otro secreto no puedo decirtelo…

Zanya corrio desesperada hacia el cuarto de azazel, y entro a la fuerza

Azazel: vete

Zanya: dime que no es cierto…

Azazel: -cerro sus ojos- vete

Zanya: dimelo es una orden!

Azazel: es cierto…

Zanya: eres…mi…padre…

Azazel: no

Zanya: como que no…pero…no lo comprendo…

Azazel: alumit y yo…fuimos algo…

Zanya: como murio…

Azazel: -la miro fijamente- que no lo sabes…

Zanya: me imagino que es una mentira…

Azazel: Alumit fue quemada…en el fuego azul…hace miles de siglos…

Zanya: no…pero como…pero si yo no soy tu hija…

Azazel: en parte lo eres…pero

Zanya: exijo que me digas…

Azazel: esta bien…si eres mi hija…-miro a zanya-

Todo lo que habian dicho a zanya sobre su madre, era mentira, todo lo que creia sobre su pasado, no era cierto, no podia creer que el rey de todos los demonios era su padre, un ser cruel y despiadado podia tener una hija celestial como ella.


	14. Tierra

Zanya no podia creer lo que habia escuchado del rey de los demonios, estaba atonita no sabia ni que decir

Azazel: Alumit murio en el fuego azul, por culpa mía…por que la herencia no fue al revés. Si hubiese sido así, yo estaria muerto, no ella…

Zanya: -estaba en shock- por que…no la defendiste…

Azazel: era solo un principe…nada podia hacer…

Zanya: no puede ser…

Azazel: -miro alrededor de su cuarto y saco de una cajonera un collar-

Zanya: -se sento en el piso, no podia creer lo que estaba pasandole-

Azazel: entiende que no eres en 100% mi hija…-se le acerca- veraz…la ley divina en el momento de romperse, como yo lo hice con Alumit indica que si ella tiene un heredero si este es mujer, sera directamente la mujer quien muera, pero si es hombre sera el hombre de la pareja que muera…al morir tu madre tu te quedaste alla….pero…

Zanya: eso quiere decir que…

Azazel: tu tienes una hermana…

Zanya: que…que me estas diciendo…

Azazel: tu hermana es mitad demonio…por eso ella es mas mi hija que tu, ya que heredo mi poder de demonio y tu heredaste el de tu madre…

Zanya: quien es…mi hermana…

Azazel: hace siglos quiero saber que paso con ella…

Zanya: que…

Azazel: al momento de tu madre morir…y Uriel reclamarte como su hija, nunca supe que Alumit tubo otra hija…la madre de Áuril, me lo dijo….ya que…

En ese tiempo, luego de la cremación de Alumit, el cielo y el infierno habian entrado en guerra pura por la traicion de ambos, Azazel estaba encerrado en una prision del paraíso, estaba destrozado, ya que habia visto morir a la unica mujer que habia amado.

Azazel: -estaba encerrado en una prision muy deprimido- maldito Uriel…juro que cuando yo sera el rey…me las va a pagar…

Ralui: Azazel…-se acerco a la reja-

Azazel: que estas haciendo aquí…-levanto la vista-

Ralui: -estiro su mano hacia el, y le entrego un collar- Alumit lo dejo para ti…

Azazel: -bajo la vista- mi Angelina hermosa…nunca más podré volver a verla…

Ralui: su cuerpo calcinado, estara en una cueba por siempre…según lo que dijo Uriel…al tomar a tu hija como suya…

Azazel: maldito bastardo…

Ralui: hay algo mas que deves saber…

Azazel: que mas tandria que saber…

Ralui: Alumit tubo dos hijas…

Azazel: que…

Ralui: asi es…pero ella…

Azazel: dimelo ya mujer!

Ralui: ella heredo tu parte demoniaca…

Azazel: y donde esta…

Ralui: Uriel se encargo de ello, pero el mismo se borro la memoria luego de hacerlo…

Azazel: entonces…tengo dos hijas…

Mientras tanto

Azazel: nunca pude saber de ella, no se quien es, como es, donde vive, no se nada de ella…

Zanya: -estaba tan confundida- no puedo creerlo…no me estas miento…-le grito- me estas mintiendo!

Azazel: -dejo caer enredado en su mano, el collar de Alumit- es lo único que tengo de ella…

Zanya: entonces…eso explica la reaccion de arco…

Azazel: asi es…

Zanya: eres…eres mi padre…-derramo lagrimas, no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo- no puedo asimilarlo…

Azazel: yo lo entiendo…-puso su mano en su hombro-

Zanya: no me toques! –se levanto y se alejo de el- pudiste haberme dado la vida…pero nunca perdonare a quien dejo morir a mí madre…nunca! Nunca te dire padre! Olvidalo! –salio corriendo ahí-

Kaneto: zanya!

Zanya: no quiero hablar con nadie…-se marcho del lugar-

Kaneto: espera no te vallas sola…-abrio sus alas y la siguió-

Llegaron solamente al bosque

Kaneto: calmate…

Zanya: vete quiero estar sola! Que no lo entiendes!

Kaneto: esta bien…

Zanya se fue sola al bosque, y entro en una cueva y se sento a llorar como nunca

Pasaron las horas, hasta el amanecer, zanya ya estaba mas tranquila, por lo que se levanto.

Zanya: -seco su rostro-

Ateku: estas bien?

Zanya: quien eres tu…

Ateku: te eh estado buscando…

Zanya: -levanto la vista para verlo bien-

De cabello verde y ojos amarillos, un joven vestido como campesino la miro fijamente

Ateku: mi nombre es ateku…

Zanya: soy zanya…

Ateku: si se quien eres, eres un angel…

Zanya: como…lo sabes…

Ateku: por que soy un observador…y ademas…-levanto suavemente su mano y de la tierra comenzo a brotar una planta la cual dio una flor muy hermosa- no llores…

Zanya: -se sonrojo un poco- que hermosa…como haces eso…

Ateku: por que soy el ultimo protector…

Zanya: eres…

Ateku: soy el protector de la tierra…

Zanya: no puedo creerlo…

Ateku: asi es…el protector de la magia me desperto…

Zanya: tu sabes bien quien es?

Ateku: es una persona muy dura…

Zanya: es hombre?

Ateku: tiene el cabello corto, y no habla mucho…

Zanya: entonces si es hombre…

Ateku: creo que si…-se rasco la cabeza-

Zanya: -se levanto- los demas tienen que conocerte, ven! –agarro su mano y corrio pero se detubo luego de un rato- no…

Ateku: que ocurre…

Zanya: no regresare alla…

Ateku: por que…

Zanya: por que me entere de algo horrible…

Ateku: ha…eso…tranquila, Azazel nunca te lo dijo por tu bien…

Zanya: como…lo sabes, -se impreciono-

Ateku: es una habilidad, al tocar a las personas puedo leer sus sentimientos…y creo que necesitas esto…-abrazo suavemente a zanya-

Zanya: gracias…-lo abrazo tambien-

Kaneto: -se bajo de un arbol- que se supone que estan haciendo…

Zanya: kaneto, el es…el protector de la tierra…

Kaneto: si tu…-miro de pies a cabeza al joven-

Ateku: -le estiro la mano-

Kaneto: -tomo su mano apretandosela fuertemente-

Ateku: no te quitare a zanya, yo estoy casado…-le mostro su mano izquierda-

Kaneto: casado…y con quien?

Una joven salia desde el centro de un árbol

Ateku: pues te presento a Sofía, pero dile sofi

Sofi: -dio una sonrisa la joven de cabello café- buenas tardes…

Zanya: oh…a ti te conosco…tu…eres una Elda del bosque…una ninfa…

Sofi: asi es…mucho gusto…

Zanya: el placer es todo mio…nos podrias ayudar mucho, con medicinas y cosas como esas, junto con zaile…

Sofi: zaile..la protectora del agua divina…que honor…

Zanya: pero…

Kaneto: ya llame a las chicas…no es necesario que vallas alla si no quieres…

Sofi: pueden vivir con nosotros en nuestra casa es bastante grande…

Zanya: no estaria mal…no quiero…volver al castillo…de Azazel…

Kaneto: viviremos donde tu quieras…

Zaile: -llego usando sus alas de agua- buenos dias a todos

Sofi: señorita zaile que honor…

Zaile: gracias…

Ateku: bueno esta decidido, vamonos todos a vivir a nuestra casa!

Así mismo comenzo la nueva aventura, todos viviendo en una misma casa. Al llegar con todas las cosas.

Ateku: algo asi…tengo que decirles que hay 5 habitaciones…por lo que…algunos deven dormir juntos…

Sofi: asi es…serian 4 habitacion sin contar la nuestra…

Kaneto: eh…-miro a zanya-

Zanya: -le dio una sonrisa- dormire contigo siempre y cuando me respetes…

Kaneto: -le acarisio el rostro- eso no lo dudes…

Sofi: bien, estamos arreglados entonces

Por lo que en la tarde, habian mudado todas sus cosas

Y ya habian acabado de cenar.

Kaneto y akato estaban tomando una copa afuera de la casa charlando de la vida

Kaneto: -le pego en el codo a akato-

Akato: pero que rayos quieres…

Kaneto: nada…

Akato: mmm

Dentro de la casa, las chicas tomaban una tasa de te.

Zanya: -le dio una sonrisa a zaile-

Zaile: que ocurre…

Zanya: nada…es solo que este día te eh visto muy entretenida con akato…

Zaile: es muy agradable…

Zanya: si…pero…

Zanya quedo en silencio súbitamente

Zaile: que tienes…

Zanya: …-miro la ventana y habia una persona ahí mirandolos- no estamos solos…

Zaile: dios mio…Ateku!

Ateku: -miro por la ventana- es…el protector de la magia…

Zanya: si…lo pude notas por su ropa…

Como kaneto estaba afuera con akato ambos se levantaron

Akato: volviste…

Kaneto: muestrate…

Zanya: -tubo una vision en ese momento, ella misma podia ver de frente a kaneto y a akato- no…algo va a pasar…

Áuril: -salio de la casa- ahora si…veremos quien eres! –corre hacia el y lo congela rapidamente en una esfera estirando ambas manos hacia el-

Todos salieron de la casa a ver lo que auril habia hecho, el protector de la magia yacia congelado sin esperanza alguna de salir de la esfera de hielo.


	15. El Verdadero Comienzo

Todos se centraron cerca de Áuril, para ver quien era el protector de la magia.

Áuril: no podras salir de ahí…-dijo molesta-

Pero la esfera comenzo a romperse rapidamente, sacando al protector que quedo en el centro de todos, y frente a zanya

Zanya: muestrate…

El protector solamente desaparecio en un destello

Kaneto: quien diablos es ese tipo…quien se cree que es…

Akato: creo que sus intenciones no son las mejores…

Ateku: no, lo que ocurre es que el tiene un dolor en su corazon muy profundo…

Kaneto: eso no quiere decir que nos trate de esa manera…

Áuril: el nos ha salvado…varias veces…pero me pregunto por que no querra hablar con nosotros…

Zaile: tal ves…por que lo congelaste…

Auril: no me hagas reir…

Zanya: pero el nos conoce… a todos…

Kaneto: zanya tiene razon, el nos conoce…

Ateku: el problema es...que yo no se si el esta de nuestro lado realmente o no…

Sofi: así es…talvez, el los ayuda por que quiere derrotarlos o hacer que confien en el y luego traicionarlos…

Akato: para que cuando nosotros creamos en el, el nos traicione dandole el trono a los vampiros…

Zanya: quienes…pueden intentar cuidar mas la tierra que los humanos…

Kaneto: no permitire que ellos ganen…

Sofi: pero para eso ambas partes deven unirse…angeles y demonios…

Kaneto: Azazel esta de nuestro lado…

Zanya: al igual que Uriel…-bajo la vista-

Kaneto: que ocurre…

Zanya: nada…disculpenme…-se levanta y sale de la casa-

Zaile: le ocurre algo…

Auril: la verdad no es facil de asimilar…

Zaile: pero…es verdad todo eso que dijiste…

Áuril: asi es…

Zaile: pobresita…iré a ver si puedo animarla..

Áuril: es mejor afrontar la verdad por si misma…

Zaile: pero…

Áuril: dale tiempo…

Zaile: tienes razon…

Kaneto aun creo asi, que ella le costara mucho…

Áuril: esperemos que no…por el recuerdo de su madre…

Ateku: talvez, aun asi ella nesesite un empujon…

Áuril: dejemos a ver como regresa…

Mientras que zanya se dirigio al rio que habia en el pueblo, y solamente se sento en la orilla.

Zanya: deverdad creí que mi madre era una buena persona…

Mientras ella estaba ahí Azazel toco su hombro.

Zanya: -lo quedo mirando- tu la dejaste morir…

Azazel: tu madre era una persona tan dulce como el sol de la mañana…

Zanya: por que rompieron las reglas…

Azazel: no crees que podria preguntarte lo mismo?

Zanya: pero…yo eh estado con el…

Azazel: no trates de tapar el sol con un dedo…

Zanya: a que viniste!

Azazel: a hacerte entender

Zanya: no tengo nada que entenderte…

Azazel: pues bien…ya perdi la paciencia contigo, no puedo hacer mas, lo hecho, hecho esta y no vas a poder cambiarlo, ni tu ni kaneto ni Gabriel podran cambiar lo que paso…asi que asumelo! –se marcho molesto-

Zanya: -bajo la vista y se quedo mirando el reflejo-

Azazel camino molesto, peor un soplido de viento paso por su oreja

Azazel: -se volteo y solo habia en el piso una pluma de color blanco- no persigas mas…

El viento corria fuerte en ese entonces

Zanya: mmm –sintio que el viento acarisio su cabello- que calidez…

Kaneto: -sale desde un arbol- te eh andado buscando…

Zanya: en estos momentos no me siento de animo

Kaneto: yo te dare animos…-se sienta junto a ella-

Zanya: gracias…

Kaneto: aver…-se apoya en un arbol y abraza fuertemente a zanya apoyandola en el-

Zanya: -lo abraza suavemente- gracias…eres la unica persona que no me ha mentido…

Kaneto: -le acaricia la cabeza- tranquila, ha ten te traje esto…-saca de su bolsillo una caja pequeña-

Zanya: mmm que es?

Kaneto: son…mmm unos chocolates, creo que te alegraran

Zanya: oh…gracias –toma uno y se lo da a probar a el- que tal?

Kaneto: buenos, pero son para ti…-el toma uno y se lo da a ella-

Zanya: gracias…-sonriendole-

Kaneto: y trata de que se te quite la pena…

Zanya: no es pena…es desilusión lo que tengo en este momento…

Kaneto: tu madre era una buena persona…tenia un pasado oculto, pero tengo fe que si ella amo a Azazel lo hizo con todo su corazon, y piensa que tan grande fue su amor que te tubieron a ti

Zanya: tengo una hermana..

Kaneto: eh…enserio?

Zanya: ella es un demonio…yo Sali a mi madre, pero mi hermana, salio a Azazel…

Kaneto: oh…yo por lo que tenia entendido ella estaba muerta…

Zanya: tu sabias…

Kaneto: Áuril nos conto, un poco, yo tengo entendido, que tu hermana murio en la batalla por el báculo sagrado…

Zanya: ha, la persona que murio al tocar el baculo sagrado…era ella?

Kaneto: tube entendido que si…

Zanya: oh…

Kaneto: deja de pensar en eso…

Zanya: si tu lo dices…

Luego mas a la noche, kaneto se fue con zanya hacia su casa, al llegar Uriel estaba ahí

Ateku: ahí estan, tu preguntales lo que quieres saber…

Uriel: zanya…

Zanya: tu…me mentiste…

Uriel: te vengo a decir que paso con tu hermana…

Zanya: pues dime…

Uriel: en la batalla del baculo de tu madre, ella murio…

Zanya: por que murio…

Uriel: por que tu madre hechizo ese baculo, para que solo angeles pudiesen tocarlo…

Zanya: oh…

Uriel: tu heredaste su arco, por que el baculo no estaba…

Zanya: ha…no sabia…

Uriel: estas molesta…

Zanya: solo desilusionada…pero no es contigo…

Uriel: yo lo comprendo…

Zanya: ya estamos todos los protectores…

Uriel: asi es, estan todos despiertos…solo falta que los vampiros comienzen el ataque…pero les dire una cosa…ellos estan dispuestos a morir, por matarlos a ustedes…si ambos tienen que morir, ellos lo aran

Kaneto: mmm

Akato: -levanto la vista-

Uriel: ellos estaran asechándoles como lobos…querran separlos…querran verlos tristes, averiguaran todo sobre ustedes…por eso…tengan cuidado en lo que estan metiendo…

Azazel: ya estan metidos…no puedes meterles miedo…ellos no pueden huir de su destino…-decia mientras tomaba una copa-

Uriel: -miro a Azazel- que haces aquí…traidor…

Azazel: solo vine…a mirar…

Ateku: entonces…cuando todo comenzara…

Áuril: estratégicamente el primer amenazado es el protector de la magia…

Sofi: si no saben quien es…como lo protejeran…

Zaile: por que el siempre esta ahí…

Kaneto: zaile tiene razon…el siempre esta ahí en batalla

Zanya: pero…si el, es de los malos. Como Azazel dijo…puede ser cualquiera incluso uno de ellos…no es asi…

Azazel: asi es…

Zanya: entonces hay que prepararnos…

Toda la noche ellos hablaron de las tacticas que arian, de las cosas que arian y de a quien protegerian.

Así que por la mañana, todos fueron a las ruinas antiguas , y pusieron sus manos para cargar sus esferas.

Azazel: -miro el cielo ese día- no estamos solos…

Uriel: -miro hacia todos lados- tienes razon…

Akato: dejen de parlotear, vayan a merodear mejor!

Azazel:-se voltea y se va caminando-

En ese mismo momento son lanzados los dos hacia el piso

Azazel: -uriel cae sobre el- quitate! –lo empuja-n quien hizo eso…

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta, que una persona venia caminando

Azazel: tu…

Uriel: no puede ser…

Un vampiro, se dirigio hacia ellos, tenia una corona en la cabeza mientras se acercaba personas con capuchones lo seguian

Azazel: crazy…-mirandolo-

Este se detubo y le dio una sonrisa

Crazy: Azazel! Tanto tiempo sin verte…la ultima vez que te vi…fue cuando Alumit murio quemada…

Azazel: -lo miro friamente- si… lo recuerdo…

Crazy: ves, si ella hubiese estado conmigo, ella aun estaria viva…

Zanya: -miro hacia atrás para ver a la persona- es…

En ese momento todos los protectores recargaron sus piedras, y se pusieron frente a Azazel

Kaneto: mejor vete de aquí…

Crazy: mmm aver…-los miro a todos- les hace falta uno…+

Áuril: somos suficientes para vencerte…

Crazy: crees que yo voy a pelear con todos ustedes…no, yo me enfrentare al ultimo que quede vivo…

Azazel: que los vas a lanzar con tu ejercito…

Crazy: asi que finalmente thuda hablo…

Azazel: sabes cuales son mis poderes de convencimiento…

Zanya: -se hizo hacia atrás-

Kaneto: que ocurre…

Zanya: -en ese momento una vision paso por su cabeza, cada vez mas clara, alguien iba a luchar con ella a muerte- …

Crazy: tu…eres la hija de Alumit…la protectora del cielo…

Zanya: -lo miro-

Crazy: debes odiar a Azazel por lo que paso…

Zanya: asi es…pero no tengo vergüenza…

Crazy: me dara gusto matar a la hija que queda de Azazel con mis manos…

Zanya: no tengo miedo de ti…

Crazy: mira lo que tengo…-desde su bolsillo este saco el baculo sagrado-

Uriel: como pudiste!

Crazy: yo mismo engañe a la otra hija de Azazel, y ella murio…asi se le acabo la maldición…te gusta zanya…

Zanya: -miro el baculo- yo…

Crazy: ojala te guste…por que este baculo, en breves instantes estara clavado en tu pecho…

Zanya: no te tengo miedo…-saco su arco-

Crazy: -se le acerco-

Kaneto: -se puso en medio- el ultimo que quede con vida peleara contigo…esas fueron tus palabras…

Zaile: -le murmuro a Áuril- algo no esta bien…

Auril: -le dio una sonrisa- estamos todos…

Zaile: que dices…

Desde atrás la gente con capuchones que venia de parte de crazy, comenzaron a caer rapidamente

Azazel: creo que un soldado de tus tropas se ha revelado…

Crazy: -se voltea- tu…

Finalmente la persona con el capuchón que estaba de pie corrio hacia el, quitandole el baculo sagrado y poniendose en la orilla, para que todos los viesen.

Crazy: como te atreves…

Zanya: -miro al protector- regresamelo…es de mi madre…

El protector de la magia, toco el baculo, y pasandole su mano suavemente por las orillas, el baculo comenzo a tornarse de un color rojo

Crazy: muestrate!

Azazel: -estaba mirando, la transformación de baculo- mmmm

Crazy: -saco su espada, y corrio hacia el rapidamente-

Entre unos minutos ambos contrincantes lucharon por hacerce daño, crazy trataba de quitarle el baculo al extraño protector que pudo tomarlo.

El protector sabia quien era el, ya que conosia el pasado de todos.

En un momento este se descuido y crazy clavo su espada en su espalda.

Crazy: estas acabado…

El protector estiro una de sus manos, y curo su herida.

Crazy: -mirandole-

El protector ya vio que era momento de mostrarse quien era.


	16. Una Herida

El protector ya vio que era momento de mostrarse quien era.

Azazel: espera un momento…

Crazy: -corrio nuevamente hacia el-

Auril: -corrio tambien tocando el piso creando hielo en este haciendo que crazy cayera-

El protector miro que ella lo habia defendido

Auril: te haya visto la cara o no…eres un hermano nuestro…

Kaneto: auril tiene razon…

Zaile: -mirando a su alrededor- alguien se acerca-

Azazel: -los miro a todos- vayanse!

Ateku: que esta sucediendo…

Uriel: ha comenzado…-abrio sus alas- alertare a mis guerreros…ustdes siempre iran al frente…-salio volando-

Azazel: vuelen! Hay que alertar a los tropas…-desaparecio-

Kaneto: -abrio sus alas- al templo…vamonos!

Todos se fueron volando menos el protector de la magia que se quedo ahí mirando a crazy

Crazy: tu me las pagaras…

El protector solamente se volteo dandole la espalda y desapareciendo en un destello

Al llegar todos al templo se sentado en circulo a conversar.

Ateku: tenemos un problema…-mientras abrazaba a sofi-

Zaile: que ocurre…

Sofi: no es necesario…

Áuril: -miro a la joven- se donde ella estara segura…

Sofi: no quiero alejarme de ustedes…

Ateku: estas esperando un hijo mio…no dejare que te arriesgues así…

Zanya: estas…esperando un bebe…

Sofi: si…

Áuril: tu zanya en el paraíso tienen un lugar super seguro para ella…

Zanya: asi es…

Sofi: pero…

Ateku: entiende que no quiero perderte…

Sofi: -lo abrazo fuertemente- como sabre si estas bien…

Zaile: dejare una fuente…ahí veras como esta el…

Sofi: bueno…iré…

Ateku: estare siempre contigo…

Zanya: ven…acompañame…

Y ambas se fueron juntas mientras

Áuril: el protector de la magia esta de nuestro lado…

Akato: mmm no lo creo

Zaile: por que lo dices…

Akato: por que solo lucho con colmillo para quitarle el baculo…

Kaneto: si, pero aun asi…si no estubiera con nosotros crazy simplemente se lo habria dado…

Akato: aun asi…no me convence…

Áuril: dices eso solamente por que te marco la espalda con una X

Akato: -se enfada- el me las pagara…

Kaneto: ya no nos pongamos a discutir…veremos con que contamos…ademas de los elementos necesitamos armas…bueno ustedes…

Akato: yo paso, tengo mi ballesta…

Áuril: mis dagas aun sirven…

Zaile: prefiero pasar por el tema de las armas…no son necesarias…

Kaneto: -la mira- claro que si…

Zaile: no, no es asi…y no me discutas…

Kaneto: -se enfado un poco-

Ateku: ya porfavor, dejen de discutir…

Áuril: que aremos entonces…

Ateku: deverias buscar al protector de la magia…simple…

Kaneto: si el no se deja ver, que ara diferente esta ves de las anteriores…

Ateku: que ahora vamos a hablar con el…

Zaile: creo que no sera necesario…

Ateku: por que…

Zaile: -apunto sobre el techo del templo- …

Todos miraron que el protector de la magia estaba ahí, este de un salto, y algunas piruetas llego hasta ellos.

Áuril: -mirandole- quien eres…

Ateku: eso no importa…queremos saber de que lado estas…

Akato: a que viniste…de que lado estas…

Kaneto: -mirandole-

Solamente los quedo mirando sin decir nada

Zanya: creo…que es mudo…

El protector de la magia, saco el baculo de su madre y se lo puso cerca del cuello

Zanya: que…que hice…

Kaneto: -se levanta y con su espada, aleja el baculo de ella- a ti que te pasa! Si no eres de los nuestros vete!

Ateku: kaneto no grites…

Kaneto: no la toques como si fuese cualquier…persona…es nuestra hermana es la protectora del cielo…

Auril: -se levanta furiosa- ya estoy cansada…muestrate…o que eres tan feo que tienes miedo…de que no te querramos…

Todos miraron impresionados ya que el protector agarro del cuello a auril fuertemente

Zanya: porfavor no peleen!

Zaile: pidele disculpas…el esta enojado…

El protector solto a auril.

Auril: -mirandolo- …

Todo el lugar temblo en ese momento, cuando los guerreros comenzaron a salir rapidamente.

Kaneto: -miro al protector- estas con nosotros…o contra nosotros…

Solamente el protector, se volteo y se fue corriendo

Kaneto: creo que no contaremos con el…akato, ve con zaile, zanya ve con Ateku, yo ire contigo Áuril…

Áuril: pues…estas seguro de lo que estas formando…

Azazel: -salio desde un grieta- no…no tiene idea…zanya tu ve con zaile…akato, tu ve con kaneto, y tu Áuril ve con Ateku

Kaneto: y ustedes…

Azazel: Uriel y sus tropas ya se encuentran en el frente, mis tropas se dirigen hacia el palacio de colmillo crazy… tu y akato vayan al palacio y vean que consiguen…

Zanya: y el protector…

Azazel: el estara vigilandolos…confiemos en que el esta de nuestro lado…

Mientras tanto en el palacio.

Crazy: muy bien mis aprendices…estan listos…

Estaba el indicando instrucciones a algunos generales,

Hilt, Roza, yerku, thuda que ya estaba con ellos.

Hilt: claro que si…maestro…-sonrio la joven vampiro-

Thuda: los aremos caer…

Yerku: ojala, luego de que tu soltaste la lengua…-molesto miro el vampiro a su compañero-

Roza: ya lo hecho, hecho esta y no podras cambiarlo…

Crazy: roza tiene razon, no discutan, que nada les pasara si estan juntos…

Hilt: crees que Azazel vendra maestro…como ya no tienes el baculo…estas casi indefenzo…

Crazy: no, no lo estoy…recuerda mis palabras, gozare matando a Azazel con mis manos…pues bien VAYAN!

Los cuatro marcaron el paso y se marcharon.

Crazy: ya pronto te iras…Azazel…muy pronto…

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio de crazy la batalla estaba en pleno climax, kaneto llego rapidamente y vio a rosario que estaba ahí

Kaneto: rosario!

Rosario: kaneto…-abrio sus alas y voló hasta ellos- y los demas…

Kaneto: estan cuidando el frente y tu…

Rosario: con un ala lastimada pero bien…

Kaneto: quien esta a cargo…

Rosario: en esta zona estan los demonios y algunos generales del cielo…

Kaneto: que…

El gran angel abrio sus alas poniendose en medio

Kaneto: tu…

Night: te impresiona verme, o esperas a alguien mas…-mirandolo-

Desde años, ellos se tenian rencor, kaneto por la marca de su brazo y Night por la marca en una de sus preciadas alas

Kaneto: deverias estar agradecido, que estamos en esta guerra si no, ya no podrias ni respirar…

Night: quieres probar, que aun tengo suficiente fuerza…-saco su espada- no me molesta decir que caiste en batalla

Akato: -se puso en frente de el- no te atreverias a hacer algo tan cobarde…-mirandolo-

Night: tu hermanito que te defienda que lindo…

Rosario: -estaba guardando silencio, ella sabia que para el, ella estaba muerta-

Night: -miro a rosario- tambien tu deverias caer…traidora…

Rosario: no soy una traidora…

Mientras discutian los cuatro ahí, Azazel llego y los disperso

Azazel: rosario a tu lugar! Tu night, vete a tu puesto si no quieres que se lo diga al tarado de Uriel…y ustedes dos…-mirando a kaneto y akato- vayan a su puesto, busquen a thuda y matenlo…

En el directo lugar, zaile y zanya estaban ahogando a algunos vampiros.

Zanya: -se detuvo en seco un momento- …

Zaile: que ocurre…zanya…

Zanya: yo…-comenzo a derramar lagrimas-

Zaile: que tienes…

Zanya: -apunto hacia el frente que habia una docena de angeles muertos en ese lugar, y el protector de la magia estaba ahí- que hisiste! –corrio hacia el y le dio un gran empujon-

Zaile: no puede ser…

El protector solamente giro su baculo varias veces mirandolas

Zanya: asesino! –saco su arco y una flecha-

Zaile: espera zanya no! Es nuestro hermano…

Zanya: un hermano no me heriria de esa manera…no eres un aliado, eres solamente un malvado… y mereces morir…

Zaile: ire por ayuda…-abrio sus alas y salio volando-

Zanya: no te perdonare lo que hisiste…

Por esa vez, el protector tenia un pañuelo en su boca, pero se escuho roncamente lo que el dijo.

**: no eres mas que una simple angel…Alumit estaria avergonzada de ti…mientras se rebuelca en su tumba…

Zanya: -le lanza 4 flechas directamente- CALLATE!

**: -estira su mano rapidamente creando un campo de energia que quemo las flechas- no me desafies…

Zanya: -puso el arco en posición vertical, paso su mano por este, convirtiendolo en una espada enorme, de la rabia que tenia no sabia ni lo que hacia-

**: -giro su baculo 5 veces, tomandolo por la mitad, separandolo en dos espadas-

Mientras tanto zaile volo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia Azazel

Zaile: Azazel!

Azazel: -lanzo un vampiro muerto al piso- que ocurre…

Zaile: zanya…

Azazel: que le ocurre…

Zaile: zanya y el protector de la magia estan peleandose!

Kaneto: -escucho cercanamente el grito de zaile- que…-miro a su horizonte y volo, lo mas rapido que pudo-

Azazel: mmm –miro a kaneto ir y los siguió-

Todos los protectores, sintieron una turbulencia en el equilibrio, por lo que todos fueron a ver que estaba pasando.

Mientras que en el matadero de angeles, zanya atacaba al protector rapidamente, pero este mas rapido que ella le hacia mas daño a ella, en un momento rapido todos llegaron ahí a proteger a zanya

Azazel: -se puso en medio- basta! Es una orden!

Zanya: tu no me das ordenes!

**: -dejo sus espadas en el piso-

Zanya: a mí no me vas a dejar con las ganas! –corrio hacia el cortandole de una vez por todas ese capuchón-

Azazel: zanya no!

Kaneto: oh…

Áuril: es…imposible…

El protector de la magia quedo con el capuchón puesto, pero con una gran cortada, este estaba molesto, por lo que de una vez por todas se quito el capuchón, mientras sonreia.


	17. Zafiro

El protector de la magia quedo con el capuchón puesto, pero con una gran cortada, este estaba molesto, por lo que de una vez por todas se quito el capuchón y los miro a todos, mientras sonreia.

Todos se voltearon a mirar al protector de la magia, luego de que zanya le habia hecho.

Azazel: que...-miro al protector de la magia-

Kaneto: es...imposible...

Áuril: no puedo creerlo...

Ateku: por eso...era tan...

Zaile: es...

El protector de la magia, mirandolos a todos, tenia mas ropa abajo,de color negro muy gruesa, tal como un ninja, aun no se le distinguia si era hombre o mujer, pero tenia el cabello blanco, se le notaba que estaba sonriendo, por su mirada, tenia los ojos rojos, por ellos se podia transmitir una gran rabia y un gran enojo.

Azazel: mmm aun no distingo quien puede ser...

Áuril: zanya...

Zanya: -mirando al protector- falle...pero no volvere a fallar...

El protector en ese momento cruzo sus brazos, levantando sus manos hacia sus ojos, formando una X

Azazel: -mirandolo- el...ara...

Zaile: oh...

Zanya: -abrio sus alas extendiendolas, para protegerce ante todo-

**: tus probres alas no te ayudaran...-dio un salto hacia ella, mientras lo hacia sus brazos se llenaban de poder con su cuerpo hacia dentro concentrando la energia-

Un gran destello cego a todos hasta zanya, el protector se estiro completamente lanzandole su poder

Áuril: -se cubrio los ojos-

Zanya: -no pudo cerrar sus alas por que no veia nada-

Todo se volvio oscuro en ese momento...

Zanya: -abrio sus ojos bruscamente- madre!

Azazel: zanya...

Zaile: menos mal que estas bien...

Zanya miro a su alrededor y estaba en una habitación

Kaneto: despertaste...

Zanya: que...que paso...

Azazel: el protector de a magia libero todo su poder hacia ti...

Kaneto: hay...algo que deves saber...

Zanya: que...

Kaneto: el golpe fue tan fuerte...que...tus alas...

Zanya: -noto que tenia su pecho y espalda vendadas- no...

Azazel: no te vuelvas a enfrentar así a el...ese ataque es muy poderoso...nadie ha salido intacto de el...ahora...lo sabes...

Zanya: pero las alas crecen...

Azazel: con ese ataque no...

Ateku: -le toco la cabeza- es la segunda victima que veo de ese ataque...que vive...

Zanya: pero...

Ateku: la que conosco quedo ciega...asi que lo de tus alas no es tan grave...

Azazel: -mirandolos a todos- el protector no esta de nuestro lado...

Áuril: yo se que si...pero si no fuera por zanya...

Zanya: callate...-estaba muy molesta-

Azazel: ya madura de una vez!

Zanya: a mí no me digas que hacer!

Azazel: -la agarro y la abofeteo fuertemente- ya estoy cansada de tus caprichos!

Zanya: -se quedo inmóvil- ...

Azazel: madura de una vez! No ves en que situación estamos! -le quito su arco- el protector de la magia tiene razon, a tu madre le daria vergüenza en lo que te has convertido!

Zanya: regresamelo! Yo no deje a morir a quien mas queria...

Azazel: piensa lo que quieras...-la miro friamente- te lo regresare cuando seas realmente la protectora del los cielos...-se marcho-

Zanya: maldito!

Azazel: -se volteo mirandola friamente- por lo menos yo tengo unas alas que desplegar...-se marcho definitivamente-

Akato: bien zanya...nos jodiste a todos con el protector...

Zaile: no seas tan duro con ella, entiende que aun esta dolida...

Áuril: si dolida, mis polainas! Ella jodio la mision! Pues mira que zanya, yo no peleare contigo en batalla...-se marcha-

Akato: ni yo...si queremos ganar, no nos sirven las caprichosas

Ateku: ellos tienen razon...

Zanya: tu tambien...

Ateku: devo pelear por la vida que va a nacer...si no aprender a medirte, nada podremos hacer...-se levanta y le toca la cabeza- te apoyare siempre...pero ahora mi prioridad es otra...-se marcha con ellos-

Zaile: yo estare contigo...-toma su mano- se por lo que estas pasando...

Zanya: gracias...

Kaneto: -camina hacia la puerta-

Zanya: te iras...

Kaneto: ellos me necesitan...

Zanya: me estas dando la espalda...

Kaneto: no...tu nos las diste a nosotros...-se marcha-

El pensamiento de zanya, era confuso, estaba molesta, no sabia ni que pensar de si misma.

Mientras que la batalla se prolongaba, crazy comenzo a devilitar a los protectores, con sus trucos y trampas.

Esa noche, el viento era frio, el silencio rondaba las muertes pasadas, todos estaban en un salon, habian terminado de comer.

Áuril: -mirando a Azazel- que aremos ahora...

Azazel: tienen que ser fuertes...-la miro-

Un personaje entro al salon, miro a todos los que estaban ahí.

Azazel: -se levanto- tu...

El demonio mirandolos a todos, vestido cínicamente de blanco

Azazel: ...

Áuril: el es...

Ateku: no...lo conosco...

Zaile: ni yo...

Kaneto: tio?...

Akato: tio? -imprecionado-

Azazel: lucifer...

Auril: lucifer...-estaba impresionada-

Azazel: -se le acerco-

Ambos se dieron la mano con gusto

Lucifer: te dije que vendria...-sonriendole-

Azazel: sabia que no me defraudarias...

Lucifer: les traje una pequeña ayuda...

Azazel: si?

Lucifer: mmm -miro alrededor de la mesa- falta tu hija...donde esta...

Azazel: ella... mmm

Zanya: -entro al salon- aquí estoy...es solo que yo no como con ellos...

Lucifer: eres igual a tu madre...

Zanya: gracias...

Lucifer: y a tu hermana...

Azazel: su hermana gemela...

Lucifer: no, no son gemelas...quien te dijo eso...

Azazel: yo supongo no?

Lucifer: -se burlo de el- yo supongo...-riendose- con razon...eres tan idiota...

Zanya: -mirandole- tu la conoces...

Lucifer: esta en un mejor lugar

Azazel: lo sabias...

Lucifer: claro que si...Zaira nacio primero...al nacer, se la llevaron...

Azazel: y?

Lucifer: y luego llego Gabriel y los demas a llevarsela...

Azazel: ...Zaira...no sabia ni su nombre...

Lucifer: Zaira y Zanya las hermanas

Zanya: ...

Lucifer: bueno...les traje una ayuda...espero que les sirva...es mi fiel aprendis...creo que ya lo conocen...-sonriendo-

Azazel: mmm

El salon comenzo a temblar, el piso del centro del salon, se marco con un antiguo símbolo, de este aparecio una persona.

Auril: no...

Akato: es...

El salon, comenzo a bajar directamente las luces, poco se podia distinguir, hasta que sin mas razon, un sello sagradado y antiguo se marco en el piso.

Zanya: que hace el aquí...

Azazel: callate zanya...-mirando a lucifer-

Lucifer: el, es mi protegido...es el protector de la magia, le eh enseñado todo lo que puedo saber de magia, y esta dispuesto a ayudarlos en su etrenamiento...bueno...pero sean delicados...

Akato: por que razon lo seriamos...

Lucifer: jaja ya veran, porfavor...-mirandole-

El protector de la magia acepto, mientras aun seguia vigente el circulo de magia a su alrededor, este desabrocho el uniforme de color negro, y mostrandole a todos los que estaban ahí, quien era.

Las luces, brillaron al maximo permido, todo controlado por el protetor, Tomo un aprensor de su cabello sacandolo de este dando caer, su largo cabello risado, todos quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver una mujer, bastante joven, de buen cuerpo.

Akato: -se levanto- ...eres...tu...

Ateku: wow...

Azazel: -mirandola- es...tu protegida...

Lucifer: su nombre es zafiro...

Zafiro: yo soy el protector de la magia...-mirandolos a todos-

Lucifer: -sonreia mientras miraba a Azazel-

Azazel: mmmm

Lucifer: que pasa, hablen...

Zafiro: -miro a su rival- así que quedaste viva...

Zanya: me quitaste mis alas...

Zafiro: -saco su baculo mientras la miraba-

Zanya: ese baculo es de mi madre!

Zafiro: lo era...ahora me pertenece...

Zanya: eso lo veremos...

Lucifer: si quieres batirte con ella y terminar peor de lo que estas puedes hacerlo...zafiro te derrotara cuantas veces sea necesario, ella ha tenido un entrenamiento desde pequeña...

Zanya: no le temo...

Lucifer: no se trata de temer...se trata de ser inteligente...

Akato: -mirando a zafiro- ...

Zaile: estas bien...

Akato: no es tu problema...-se levanta y se marcha-

Azazel: -noto de akato se marcho- mmm

Lucifer: ella los alentara a todos ustedes...ella es su lider...

Ateku: nuestro...lider...

Áuril: no...eso no lo permitire...para nosotros es una verdadera extraña...por que deveria de un día para otro ser nuestro lider...solo por que es la mas fuerte no significa que sea un verdadero lider...

Zaile: Áuril tiene razon...

Azazel: mmmm

Lucifer: pues escojan ustedes a un lider...

Zaile: yo creo que Áuril...deveria ser nuestra lider...

Ateku: ella sabe bastante...y es la que tiene mas experiencia...

Zanya: a mí me da igual...

Kaneto: -mira a Auril- no lo se...preferiria que Azazel nos apoyara

Azazel: no estare siempre con ustedes...

Zafiro: la protectora del hielo, tiene un entrenamieto similar al mio...ami no me importa, mientras ella no se interponga en mis ideales, esta bien...pero...

Áuril: mmm

Zafiro: te reto a un duelo...si me vences no protestare...

Auril: -se levanto de la silla rapidamente- Acepto...-

Zafiro: -se notaba en sus ojos, que ella queria pelear a muerte-

Auril: -sabia que este momento llegaria, en donde realmente mostraria todo su potencial-

Un frio recorrio toda la habitación en donde ambas contrincantes estaban mirandose a muerte


	18. Un Misterio

Salieron ambas caminando hacia fuera del castillo, Áuril, sabia que saldria lastimada, por el entrenamiento que habia tenido no esta tan practicado, como ella esperaba, por lo que estaba nerviosa, pero no le temia al protector de la magia.

Zafiro: -estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba-

Lucifer: por que tanta motivación en pelear zafiro…

Zafiro: -mirandolo- tu sabes bien por que…

Lucifer: -mira a Azazel de reojo- solamente por eso…

Zafiro: así es…

Mientras con Áuril

Zaile: estas segura de lo que haces?

Áuril: la verdad…no lo se…

Zaile: -en ese momento ella paro de caminar- …

Zanya: -se volteo a verla- que ocurre…

Zaile cuando recordo quien era realmente recordo todos sus poderes ella podia ver visiones del futuro pasado y presente

Zanya: Zaile…

Zaile: -miro a Zafiro- … ha que…-miro a zanya-

Zanya: que ocurre…

Zaile: nada…

El frio rondaba por el lugar estaban frente a frente

Auril: -junto ambas manos, las separo rapidamente creando una espada de diamante sujetandola rapidamente-

Zafiro: -miro a Azazel- es el momento…-tomo el baculo girandolo varias veces-

Azazel: -estaba con los demas-

Kaneto: quien crees que gane…

Azazel: no lo se…-se fijo que cuando zafiro movia el baculo lo hacia de la misma manera que Alumit-

Zafiro: -finalmente todo el baculo por la mitad con ambas manos y el poder oscuro rodeo el baculo sacando dos dagas de color dorado-

Lucifer: -estaba sonriendo-

Zanya: -miro a lucifer- mmm

Zaile: que pasa…

Zanya: tengo un vago recuerdo de el…

Lucifer: -se le acerco- claro que si…yo te salve de que tambien te quemaran en el fuego…con tu hermana…

Zanya: mi hermana…-miro al cielo- es mejor que ella este muerta…solo seria un estorbo…

Lucifer: yo no diria eso…-sonriendole-

Zaile: yo…

Lucifer: zaile ven conmigo…tengo que decirte algunas cosas…

Y ambos se van juntos

Akato: -mira a Zaile irse- mmm

Zafiro: -mirando a Auril-

Áuril: -mirando a zafiro-

Ambas corrieron para golpear a la otra, muy agiles las dos solamente en ese momento se cortaron un mechon de cabello cada una

Zafiro: -retrocedio y le lanzo a Áuril una esfera de color negro-

Auril: -estiro su mano para congelar la esfera, pero no alcanzo y salio disparada estrellandose con una roca-

Zafiro: -junto sus dagas, convirtiendola en una ballesta- ahora si…-lanzo algunas flechas rapidamente-

Auril: -con su espada en frente transformandose en un escudo- …

Zafiro: -tomo su ballesta colocandola tras de ella volviendola a transformar en un baculo-

Uriel: -se puso en medio- alto ahí!

Zafiro: -mirandolo- tu…

Uriel: no puedo creer en lo que has convertido…

Lucifer: -regreso rapidamente y se pudo frente a Uriel- no te atrevas

Uriel: a que!

Lucifer: -se lo dijo suavemente bajo- a decir su nombre…

Azazel: que esta sucediendo…-se les acerca-

Auril: -salio desde la roca, se habia golpeado la espalda y le costaba ponerse de pie-

Zafiro: -da un salto sobre Uriel y los demas, y ella cruza sus brazos-

Áuril: -mira hacia arriba- no…

Zafiro: -estira una de sus manos, abriendo el suelo y sujetando a auril-

Auril: no! Que estas haciendo!

Zafiro: -sonriendole y volviendo a cruzar sus brazos- …

Todos vieron una luz directa y muy fuerte, al terminar la luz, auril habia quedado en el piso inconciente

Zaile: Áuril! –corrio hacia ella-

Zafiro: -en su mano tenia un cristal de color celeste- …

Akato: …-se quedo en silencio-

Kaneto: que es eso…

Akato: es el alma de Auril…

Kaneto: que…-lo mira-

Akato: -mira hacia otro lado-

Mientras con las chicas

Zafiro: -estaba sonriendo-

Zanya: -aparecio rapidamente cerca de zafiro y le quito la esfera lanzandosela a zaile-

Zaile: -la toma delicadamente y la pone cerca del pecho de auril-

Zafiro: -mirando a zanya- que estas haciendo…traidora…

Zanya: no puedes matar asi al protector del hielo…

Zafiro: -cierra su mano molesta- gr…

Lucifer: auril ha perdido…

Zanya: dijimos pelear, no matar…

Zafiro: te ha parecido, como si quiero matarla…vaya estas usando el poco cerebro que te queda…te felicito…

Zanya: -se enfada-

Mientras

Akato: -se voltea y se marcha a caminar-

Zaile: …-se levanta- zanya cuida de auril…-sigue a akato-

Al rato

Zaile: akato…-mirandolo-

Akato: que quieres…no entiendo esa nesecidad de andarme siguiendo a todos lados…

Zaile: por que te noto, que algo ocultas…

Akato: na, yo no oculto, nada, vete dejame solo…

Zaile: puedo leer en tu rostro que conocias desde antes a Zafiro…

Akato: -baja la vista-

Zaile: puedes decirmelo…

Akato: ella no es quien dice ser…-la mira-

Zaile: a que te refieres…

Akato: -da un suspiro- no puedo contartelo…prometi no hacerlo…pero es verdad…

Zaile: pero…lo que me estas diciendo es muy grave…nuestro lider va a ser alguien que realmente no es…

Akato: de ser el protector es…

Zaile: -toca su hombro- tranquilo…

Akato: no nesecito tu compasión…

Zaile: no te la estoy dando…te doy mi apoyo…

Akato: -la miro fijamente- …-se levanto y se marcho de su lado-

Zaile: akato…-quedo sorprendida hacia tal desprecio- …

Al rato

Lucifer: Así que aquí estas…uriel…

Uriel: lucifer…me da asco ver tu cara…nuevamente…-mirandolo con odio-

Azazel: dejen de mirarse como enamorados…y contesta…que haces aquí…

Uriel: uno de tus solados ha sido secuestrado…

Azazel: mio…cual?

Uriel: se te hace conocido el nombre de Rosario?

Kaneto: -levanto la vista- rosario…

Azazel: -sonriendo- ella…ella es fuerte…

Uriel: no como tu lo crees…

Azazel: y que…enviaras a tu gran defensor…a ayudarla…ya que muy bien le lavaste el cerebro…

Kaneto: donde esta ella…

Uriel: en el castillo…

Kaneto: -abrio sus alas- si night ira…seria un problema para todos…-salio volando rapidamente-

Zafiro: -vio a kaneto irse- el palacio…sera divertido…

Uriel: ya escucharon! Todos al palacio! Es una orden!

Zafiro: -miro a lucifer-

Lucifer: zafiro llevalos a todos! Al palacio…

Zafiro: si…-mirandolos a todos-

Akato: -abrio sus alas- yo puedo ir solo…-salio volando rapidamente-

Auril: -se intento poner de pie-

Zaile: tranquila…yo te ayudate…-puso sus manos en la frente de ella, reaccionando el agua mistica que ella tenia guardada en su collar, envolviendo a auril en un agua pura, la cual curo sus heridas-

Zafiro: eres una buena…cleriga…lastima que solo sirvas para eso

Ateku: zafiro, no discutamos entre nosotros…

Zafiro: tienes razon…-tomo las espadas, juntandolas nuevamente, creando el baculo- sujetence todos!

Zanya: -tomo el hombro de zaile-

Zaile: -se aferro a auril-

Ateku: -tomo el hombro de zanya-

Uriel: -mirando a Azazel- agradece que esta no sea nuestra batalla…

Azazel: -sonriendole- Ya habra tiempo para eso…

El protector de la magia, creo un sello sagrado en el piso, iluminado por un gran circulo magico, que se extendia hacia el cielo Desapareciendo a todos los que estaban ahí, hasta el sotano del castillo.


	19. Una Nueva Realidad

En el tiempo y en el espacio de ese momento zafiro mostro su gran poder trasladando la materia y los cuerpos de todos al sotano de donde ocurria la mayor batalla.

El sello se abrio rapidamente en sotano, apareciendo a los que estaban ahí. Zafiro cerro sus brazos rapidamente.  
Azazel: -mirando por todos lados- que esta oscuro…  
Zanya: -mirando por todos lados- donde estamos…  
Zafiro: en un sotano…-giro dandoles las espalda a todos, estirando sus manos encendiendo las antorchas del lugar-  
Uriel: -miro a lucifer- mmm  
Lucifer: no preguntes…-camino rapidamente saliendo del sotano-  
Zanya: -acompaño a Auril-  
Zaile: -iba pensando- …  
Ateku: -miro a zafiro-  
Zafiro: -creo un circulo alrededor de ella, formando y apareciendo una armadura de color negro, tapando su rostro- …  
Ateku: por que te cubres…  
Zafiro: -mirandolo- por que así me enseñaron…-adelanto a todos- yo iré primero! –salio corriendo rapidamente-  
Azazel: -miro a zanya- siguela  
Zanya: no  
Azazel: es una orden!  
Zanya: -la siguió rapidamente-

"Azazel…regresa…"  
Azazel: eh…-se volteo-

Todo se volvio oscuro, sin saber el que hacer.

Crazy: Azazel, que guste tenerte aquí con nosotros…  
Azazel: -mirandolo- tu…-se vio que estaba encadenado-  
Crazy: ni lo intentes, son las mismas cadenas que te sostubieron aquella vez…  
Azazel: -miro las cadenas y estas estaban con sangre, pero estaba seca- …  
Crazy: -sonriendo- viniste por esta chica? Hilt cariño, la luz azul por favor…  
Hilt: si…-sonriendo, encendio una luz de color azul, iluminando una jaula-  
Rosario: saquenme…-mirando- señor…  
Azazel: rosario…que le intentas hacer…  
Crazy: ella ha estado en el cielo, y en el infierno, tiene lo necesario para hacerla una vampiresa…  
Azazel: estas loco…  
Crazy: si…y tambien pienso revivir a Alumit…  
Azazel: -miro hacia otro lado- ese problema es tuyo…  
Crazy: no me digas que no te interesa… o quieres que todos sepan…  
Azazel: no se de que me hablas…  
Crazy: hilt, porfavor…  
Hilt: -estiro sus manos y todos los protectores estaban encerrados-  
Azazel: cuanto…-se sorprendio al verlos a todos ahí-  
Crazy: solo nos demoramos 4 horas en capturarlos a todos…  
Yerku: mirad Azazel! –estiro una cadena apareciendo zanya y zafiro juntas atadas-  
Azazel: que planeas…  
Crazy: necesito la sangre de las hijas de Alumit, para revivirla…  
Zanya: hijas…  
Zafiro: -sonriendo-  
Azazel: -miro a zafiro-  
Lucifer: -aparecio de las sombras- crazy…  
Crazy: querido lucifer, porfavor toma asiento…  
Azazel: lo sabias… maldito traidor! –forcejeo en vano-  
Lucifer: claro que si…zafiro…porfavor…  
Zafiro: -miro hacia otro lado-  
Crazy: -se acerco a ella rapidamente y le quito un collar que tenia en su cuello-  
Zafiro: ha…-cerro sus ojos, iluminando la habitación, cambiando de aspecto, era exactamente igual a la bella Alumit, peor con su cabello rojo muy largo, y sus ojos Rojos, como Azazel-  
Zanya: …  
Crazy: por eso aunque tengan las armas de Alumit, nunca podran convertirla en otra…Zanya, jamas podras convertir tu arco en baculo y zaira, tu baculo jamas sera un arco, por que son hermanas…Zaira nunca murio al tomar el baculo de alumit, solo perdio el conocimiento…  
Zaira: -mirandolo con odio- si lo se…pero me arrepiento de tener un padre como Azazel…que se olvido de mi…  
Lucifer: por eso la entrene como si fuese mi hija…  
Azazel: -mirandolos- Traidores…  
Crazy: -riendose- crees que es traicion…  
Azazel: de ti…no lo es, es solo envidia…que Alumit haya preferido estar conmigo…que contigo…  
Crazy: -lo golpeo con su mano derecha-  
Azazel: podras golpearme todo lo que desees, nada cambiara la verdad…  
Uriel: -mirandolos- …estoy arrepentido…  
Zanya: Uriel…  
Uriel: me arrepiento de haber dejado con vida a esas niñas…son una abominación…  
Crazy: no…yo no me arrepiento de haberte convencido…  
Azazel: que…-mira a Uriel-  
Uriel: -mirando a azazel-  
Azazel: lo creo de todos menos de ti…que dira Gabriel cuando sepa…  
Uriel: supongo que me reportara…  
Azazel: -mira a crazy-  
Crazy: -saca una lanza-  
Azazel: …  
Crazy: como se que las dos son vírgenes no les costara nada…-riendose- ahora preparate Azazel, gritaran como nunca…  
Azazel: -miro a ambas, y vio el reflejo de Alumit en ambas-  
Zanya: alejate de mi…-mirando a crazy-  
Crazy: solo te dolera un poco…  
Kaneto: -lo golpeo en la espalda- no te atrevas a tocarla, me oiste!  
Zanya: kaneto…  
Kaneto: -quemo las ataduras de ambas-  
Zaira: -estaba un poco devil, por que ese collar tenia mucha energia-  
Akato: -la tomo en brazos-  
Zaira: tu…  
Akato: -mirandola-  
Azazel: -miro a ambos, y se sintio inútil- gr…-comenzo a hacer fuerza, rompiendo las cadenas-  
Zanya: kaneto…-lo abrazo fuertemente-  
Kaneto: perdoname…  
Crazy: -se levanto rapidamente y corrio con la lanza en sus manos-  
Azazel: -lo detubo golpeandolo- nunca amenazes a mis hijas…  
Zaira: -mirando a akato-  
Night: -llego rapidamente liberando a todos y a rosario-  
Rosario: -tenia el cuerpo lastimado y no se podia poner de pie- …-bajo al vista cuando este la libero-  
Night: -la tomo en sus brazos- luego, tu y yo charlaremos…  
Rosario: -mirandolo- … y eso…  
Night: ya charlaremos…  
Zaile: -corrio a ver a las chicos- todos estan bien…  
Hilt: -corrio a atacarlas-  
Zaile: -miro a hilt:  
Hilt: -estiro sus manos lanzando una gran ola de agua de color negro-  
Áuril: -puso ambas manos en el piso congelando el agua negra- ni lo intentes!  
Zaile: -corrio y saco su pequeño cuchillo, quebrando la ola congelada en miles de pequeños pedazos-  
Crazy: -se vio en problemas- ya tengo lo que necesito de ellas, vamonos! –abrio sus alas y salio volando-  
Hilt: -abrio sus alas- ya nos veremos…-sonriendo, se envolvio en agua oscura desapareciendo-

Mientras  
Azazel: -se acerco a ellas, ya que los chicos las habian bajado-  
Zaira: -estaba molesta aun con el-  
Zanya: -no sabia ni que creer-  
Azazel: creo que hay muchas cosas que hablar…  
Zaira: nada tengo que hablar contigo…-se pone de pie-  
Azazel: nada lograras enojandote…  
Zaira: tengo tu carácter…  
Azazel: -mirandola-  
Zanya: yo tampoco quiero explicaciones…ya bastante tengo con saber, que soy parte de una abominación…  
Azazel: no lo eres..  
Zanya: mi madre…fue…  
Azazel: tu madre fue una mujer esplendida, cualquier reproche hazmelo a mí…oiste…ella no la culpes…  
Zanya: -mirandolo-  
Zaira: tu nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte…  
Azazel: te busque siempre en el momento que Uriel me dijo que estabas desaparecida…  
Zaira: no es cierto…lucifer me encontro y me crio…hizo las cosas que tu no haces!  
Azazel: mientes…quieren saber la verdad, pues se las contare… Todos aquí presentes sabran la verdad, de mi boca, lo que eh callado por tanto tiempo, para que me entiendan…para que dejen de decir que yo vi morir a Alumit…

El los miro a todos y con un frio en su corazon, comenzo a contar la historia.


	20. La Verdad

Su fino cabello arreglaba mientras en las aguas termales estaba sentada. Sonriendo. Con su piel blanca, y sus ojos azules. Mientras miraba el agua.

Azazel: -estaba sin su chaquetón sentado mirando a esa hermosa muchacha con una rosa en sus manos-

Alumit: -sintió una presenciase volteo a verlo- Azazel…-mirandolo se sonrojo rapidamente- que gusto que estes aquí…

Azazel: -mirandola- perdona…no puedo evitar mirarte…-bajo la vista- perdoname…

Alumit: -mirandolo- Azazel…mientras tu seas el unico que me mire, no me importa…soy solo de ti, y eres el unico que nunca me molestaria que me mirase…-se levanto abarzandolo fuertemente- Te amo…

Azazel: -la abrazo suavemente acariciándola- se que es un pecado amarte…pero si no hiziera seria un pecado para lo que siento…

Alumit: nuestro amor, se que algun día, dejara que la guerra termine…-le dio una suave sonrisa-

Azazel: lo se…y tambien asi lo espero…-acarisio su rostro-

Alumit: devo decirte algo…-mirandolo un poco seria-

Azazel: -la miro un poco intrigado- que podra ser…pues bien dime…

Alumit: -tomo su mano- cierra tus ojos…por favor…

Azazel: -la miro mas intrigado aun, pero como confiaba en ella ciegamente, solo los cerro levemente-

Alumit: -coloco la mano de el suavemente en su vientre- siente...

Azazel: -sintio una gran calidez- mmm –sintio un pequeño moviendo, aunque ya tenia mas o menos la sospecha de que era-

Alumit: lo sientes…

Azazel: - abrio sus ojos de la impresión- un…hijo….-la miro fijamente-

Alumit: nuestro…hijo…nuestro amor ha tenido un fruto…nuestra maldición, por fin tendra algo bueno…y algo que nos podra salvar a todos…

Azazel: -la abrazo y la tomo en sus brazos- me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo…

Alumit: -lo abrazo fuertemente- tengo la esperaza de que todo salga bien…

Azazel: -sonriendole- yo tambien la tengo…-acarisio sus labios-

Alumit: -se acerco suavemente a el- Azazel…

Azazel: -se acerco mas a ella- si no te beso…me morire…

Alumit: nadie ha muerto de amor…

Azazel: si te pierdo, sere el primero que muera de amor, en este mundo…

Alumit: siempre estaremos juntos…-mirandolo-

Azazel: -la abrazo fuertemente-

Alumit: -lo abrazo y beso sus labios lentamente-

Se dieron un beso largo y profundo, mientras algunas personas salieron a la vista, y algunos soldados.

Se habia roto la regla y se habia descubierto, por los antiguos reyes de ese tiempo.

Gabriel: nunca pense que lo veria con mis propios ojos…-mirando a Alumit- hija mía…

Elzarel: tampoco yo…-mirando a Azazel-

Ambos se quedaron frios cuando escucharon esas voces, miraron rapidamente a quienes les estaban hablando.

Azazel: -se volteo aun con ella en sus brazos- … Padre…

Gabriel: -estaba desilusionado- y pensar que serias la siguiente soberana del cielo…sabiendo ahora que llevas en tu vientre…

Alumit: Gabriel…-se baja de los brazos de Azazel- escuchame…

Gabriel: -se acerco hacia ella y la golpeo en el rostro- ERES UNA ZORRA!

Alumit: -esta cayo al piso- …Gabriel…-toco sus labios, y en ellos habia sangre-

Azazel: -lo golpeo en el rostro- a ella no la golpees…

Elzarel: -lo agarro fuertemente de los brazos- me has decepcionado…

Azazel: que…quieres decir…

Elzarel: …Has comedio pecado…no lo entiendes

Azazel: -miro a Alumit que aun estaba en el piso- ella no tubo la culpa…fui yo…-bajo la vista-

Alumit: -mirando a Azazel-

Gabriel: es eso cierto…-mirandola sujetandola y levantandola con fuerza-

Alumit: yo…

Azazel: -mirándola-

Ambos se miraron, pero Alumit no podia mentir.

Alumit: yo tambien…busque de el… y de su consuelo…

Gabriel: sabes lo que significa no es así…

Alumit: lo se…

Gabriel: ahora tenemos que esperar para saber que es esa criatura, para quemar al culpable…

Azazel: quemenme… a mí…

Gabriel: eso lo juzgaremos!

Azazel: -miro a Alumit-

Alumit: -miro a Azazel-

Elzarel: llevenselo!

Algunos de sus hombres tomaron a Azazel por la fuerza

Azazel: sueltenme! –miro a Alumit- huye Alumit…

Alumit: -miro a Gabriel-

Gabriel: se que por esa criatura no lo arias…

Alumit: porfavor…padre…-se arrodillo-

Gabriel: -la toma fuertemente- eres una zorra…me traicionaste…

Azazel: no le digas asi! Gabriel, juro que me las vas a pagar!

Gabriel: -tomo a Alumit y la durmió-

Azazel: Alumit!

Esa fue la ultima vez que el la vio bien.

El tiempo paso rapido, para saber que era la abominación según todo el mundo del cielo y del infierno para poder condernar al culpable, de lo que habia pasado y como se habian roto las reglas.

Alumit: -estaba en una celda de confinamiento, con todas las comodidades-

Uriel: seria triste perderte…-mirandola-

Alumit: -mirandolo- se que no morire por un pecado…

Uriel: claro que si…

Alumit: se esta cometiendo una injusticia… y nadie le importa…

Gabriel: injusticia…eres una zorra…

Alumit: llamame como quieras, eso no quitara el hecho de que ame a un demonio…

Ralui: Alumit…

Gabriel: las dejare a solas…-se marchan-

Ralui: -la abraza fuertemente-

Alumit: tengo algo que decirte…

Ralui: dime…

Luego de esa conversación

Ralui: pero…es una injusticia…

Alumit: lo se…

Áuril: -era una bebe que apenas caminaba- mama…

Alumit: -miro a la bebe- ella sera una hermosa joven…

Ralui: se que algun día ella estara en mi lugar…

Alumit: lo se…

Ralui: Azazel…lo sabe?

Alumit: -se quita un collar del cuello- porfavor, daselo…

Ralui: si…Alumit…dime…que es…

Alumit: es mujer…

Ralui: …

Gabriel: - atravezo la pared- por fin!

Alumit: -se levanto- oir detrás de las puertas es un acto de muy mala educación…

Uriel: llevensela!

Algunos soldados entraron y la llevaron-

Ralui: -corrio a ver a Azazel-

Todo habia sido previamente preparado.

Las cadenas bien puestas, de pie, encadenado de manos pies y cola, y tenia una cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Rafael: -mirando a mucha gente que estaba ahí- se han dado las pruebas a conocer, la abominación es mujer!

Azazel: -levanto la vista- no! Eso no es verdad, yo devo ser quemado… a ella dejenla en paz!

Uriel: -golpeo fuertemente a Azazel-

Azazel: -comenzo a sangrar- …

Dentro de eso, llego Alumit, estaba vestida, y adolorida, se notaba que recien habia hecho mucha fuerza

Azazel: Alumit…

La pusieron sobre un circulo, con sus manos atadas hacia arriba, estaba sangrando de su entrepierna aun.

Alumit: -estaba derramando lagrimas-

Azazel: -mirandola- no… Alumit!

Alumit: -levanto la vista entre lagrimas y sangre- Azazel…

Gabriel: lucifer, y los demas jueces han tomado el veredicto

Lucifer: -mirando por todos lados- no…lo dare yo…-mirando a Azazel-

Rafael: se ha visto la evidencia, esta abominación es mujer, pero aun su lado demoniaco estara dormido…Gabriel y Uriel se hara cargo de ella, a criarla como la verdadera soberana del cielo, y la protectora del cielo…

Uriel: sera un placer…

Gabriel: -mirando y sonriendo-

Rafael: Azazel, tu seras condenado al exilio, Elzazel, ha tomado la decisión de perdonarte, por las leyes del mundo, pero tendras prohibido decir la verdad que ha pasado aquí…prometelo!

Azazel: -bajo la vista mirando a Alumit- no…si no la dejan a ella!

Rafael: prometemos dejarla…

Azazel: -mirandolos a todos- prometo…que esa criatura nunca sepa la verdad de mis labios…

Rafael: bien…

Azazel: pero si ella se entera y viene a mis dominios se la dire, no morire, por que la verdad no se la dije yo, solo esta comprobandolo…

Rafael: como quieras…Alumit, este consulado, te declara culpable!, rigiendose por las leyes divinas!

Azazel: -levanto la vista- tu dijiste…

Rafael: la dejaremos, cuando sea consumida por el fuego azul!

Alumit: -bajo la vista- el fuego azul…-no podia estar en pie, por el dolor, recien habia tenido a su hijo y no podia estar en pie- …

Rafael: tu ultimo deseo…

Alumit: Azazel…-levanto la vista-

Azazel: -mirandola-

Alumit: Te amo…y aunque me hagan arder mi cuerpo y mi corazon, mi alma siempre estara contigo…

Azazel: -se intento mover, pero las cadenas no lo dejaban, ya las muñecas y pies le estaban sangrando, por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, pero este aun queria acercarse a ella-

Gabriel: -mirando-

Azazel: -logro romper la cadenas de su cola, golpeando a los solados, liberandose-

Rafael: sujetenlo!

Azazel: -corrio hacia Alumit y la abrazo- no…huye…-noto que sus cuerdas estaban atadas suave- huye Alumit…

Alumit: no huire…-mirandolo de cerca- por que todos ellos, estan cometiendo un error, que nadie esta pensando…

Azazel: huye, no quiero verte morir…te amo…entiendelo…eres a quien…

Un calido beso de Alumit, cayo las palabras de Azazel

Los guardias tomaron a Azazel y lo alejaron de ella

Rafael: -bajo las escaleras- tus armas seran confinadas, al museo…

Alumit: -mirandolo- estas cometiendo un error…

Rafael: eso ya lo jusgara dios…

Alumit: -bajo su vista- …

El no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, le dolia tanto ver a la unica mujer que el habia amado de verdad, fuese a morir asi.

Azazel: Rafael!

Rafael: -lo miro-

Azazel: porfavor…Rafael…-mirandolo-

Rafael: -se agacha y lo mira fijamente susurrandolo- me encanta verte sufrir de esa manera…ojala te mueras…

Azazel: -bajo la vista y la levanto nuevamente- cuando me libere, te matare con mis propias manos…-sonriendole-

Rafael: -mirandolo sonriendole tambien- lo veremos…-se puso de pie- QUEMENLA!

Azazel: -levanto la vista-

Levantaron a Alumit de una vez, encerrandola en una esfera transparente, desde el piso comenzo a salir el fuego azul.

Azazel: -comenzo a hacer fuerza- Alumit!

Alumit: -puso sus manos en la esfera- se que todo, esto algun dia se revertira…Azazel…

Azazel, nunca habia estado tan furioso, estaba haciendo muchisima fuerza, por que le habia reforzado las cadenas, estaba sangrando de sus muñecas y sus tobillos

Alumit: -estaba sufriendo muchisimo, ya que le dolia todo su cuerpo- …

Azazel: -libero sus cadenas rapidamente y corrio hacia ella golpeando la esfera- Vamos rompete!

Alumit: es inútil…-mientras derramaba lagrimas- di, que siempre ame…nunca me olvides…

Azazel: -golpeando con mas fuerza la esfera- no te despidas Alumit…

Alumit: -abrio sus alas y se encerro en ellas-

El fuego azul actuo al instante, congelandola y consumiendola, dejandola como una estatua de cristal.

Azazel: -miro con dolor, que la mujer que amaba, nunca mas podria volver a la vida, estaba lleno de ira, y solo se volteo a mirar a Rafael-

Elzarel: -mirando a Azazel- lo ha hecho…

Gabriel: -mira a el- que ocurre…

Elzarel: es….el rey del infierno…

Gabriel: que!

Azazel: -estiro sus alas, estas eran mas grandes de lo normal, se estiro con uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, apareciendo de las llamas una gran espada que estaba tan caliente el metal que hasta caian gotas de metal caliente-

Elzarel: -se puso de rodillas- …

Azazel: -sus mirada habia cambiado completamente, era fria y oscura, comenzo a caminar, mientras las llamas cubrieron su cuerpo, apareciendo una armadura-

Elzarel: te han elegido ya…

Azazel: -giro su espada y decapito a su propio padre-

Rafael: -mirandolo- tu…

Azazel: -levanto la vista y sus ojos estaban manchados de sangre-

El corrio hacia Rafael, enterrandole la espada en su corazon arrancandoselo, y bebiendo su sangre.

Esa noche mato a todos los que estaban ahí, salvo a Uriel que escapo con Gabriel.

Azazel se habia convertido en el rey de los demonios, habia sido nombrado por satanas, ya que el no tenia ahora corazon, por que lo habian matado junto con Alumit.


End file.
